


A Guy I Might Kinda Be Into

by deathbysandblk



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, i ask that you please be patient with me and with this story, it will get there i promise!, pretty much everyone from the movie will make an appearance at some point, the beginning few chapters won't discuss much of the fake relationship, this is a fake relationship au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: fake relationship au





	1. Give Me Your Hands If We Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this wild ride that will be this fic. I am really excited about it because I think this is the first multi-chaptered fic I am posting for this fandom. 
> 
> There are a couple people I would like to thank for helping me get this chapter to where I wanted it to be. Those people are @desertrosetico and @shpevrythng on tumblr. Both read over my chapter and helped me fix a few things and @shpevrythng helped me with a couple rewrites of sentences! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this fic! I welcome all comments, critiques or otherwise! 
> 
> (title is from "A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into" from Be More Chill)
> 
> I also have a playlist I will be adding to for this fic! Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnuMeMuIGojzjL5XUFXVsWBCIz1ARbtlp

There’s a party tonight. We’re going,” said Charlie upon slamming open the door to Neil’s room and walking right in, a habit of his.

“Oh, I’m not going,” Neil declared.

“Neil, Neil, Neil, notice how what I said before wasn’t a question. You’re going to that party tonight!”

“Char, you know how I feel about parties and you also know how my father would react if he found out.”

Charlie sat down across from him on the bed, giving him a look of disapproval.

“C’mon, Neil! You’ve got to have some fun sometime! Besides, you don’t really want to spend your whole life making decisions based on how your father would feel if he found out, do you?”

Neil sighed. “It’s not that simple, Charlie.”

“So make it that simple, Neil! Your father won’t find out, and even if he does, so what? At least you would be able to cross ‘doing something reckless’ off your bucket list. You can’t live your life afraid, in fact, I wouldn’t really call that living at all. Now, go take a shower and get dressed in something nice. Who knows, maybe you’ll lose it,” Charlie said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Lose what? Charlie, what are you talking about?”

Charlie stared at him as if he was the dumbest person for not understanding.

It took him a second, but the true meaning of what Charlie was saying dawned on him and Neil made a face and said,

“Ohhhh, no thank you. I’m okay.”

“I kid, I kid, that can stay, but you are going to the party. We leave within the hour!”

Neil rolled his eyes, flopped back onto his bed, and tried to continue what he was doing before (reading the next chapter for Chemistry), but he just could not regain the same level of focus he had pre-Charlie’s interruption. He loved Charlie, he really did-the two of them had been best friends since their first days at Welton-but sometimes Charlie just did not understand.

It made him nervous thinking about all the scenarios that could turn out poorly if he went to this party. Having strict parents will do that to a person. They get into your head and then every decision is overanalyzed to the point where the safest option is chosen and usually that safest option involves staying cozied up in your room studying Chemistry instead of doing anything remotely fun.

Still pondering his dilemma, Neil hopped into the shower. It would be nice to meet some new people, he thought. Not that he didn’t love his friends or anything like that, but he did see them every day. The prospect of meeting new people, hearing about what gets them out of bed in the morning, what drives them to be who they are, interested him though. Maybe he would go, meet some new people, and then leave? Would simply making an appearance at the party be enough to satisfy Charlie?...No. He knew Charlie wouldn’t be happy until he was drunk off his ass or getting felt up by a stranger.

Neil was feeling very frustrated as he stepped out of the shower. His thought process was always this way when trying to make a decision and he hated it. Finally, he asked himself an important question: “if my father wasn’t an obstacle, would I want to go to this party?” and he knew as soon as it popped into his head that the answer was yes.

He was just finishing getting ready when Charlie barged in the door. Charlie took one look at Neil and his jaw dropped.

“W-what? Why are you staring at me like that? Should I wear something else?”

Charlie approached Neil and put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“Neil Perry, don’t you even think about changing out of those clothes! I’ve never seen you look finer in my life and that’s coming from someone who sees your gorgeous face every damn day!”

“Uhh, thank you?” said Neil, still unsure of himself.

“I’m honestly shocked you’re ready to go. I thought you would give me trouble and I’d have to drag you out of this room kicking and screaming.”

“I’ve decided you were right before-,” Charlie raised his eyebrows and smirked at him.

“Not about the implication that I would lose my virginity! Char, do you ever think about anything but sex?!”

“Yes, but not often. Anyway, you were saying something about me being right?”

“Yeah so anyway, I’ve decided I want to go to this party and nothing is going to stop me!”

“Excellent! Then let’s get going, wouldn’t want us to miss all the fun!”

As it turned out, the party was only a few blocks away and so Charlie decided they were going to walk instead of hitching a ride with the others. Neil wasn’t too bothered by this, the scenery around campus was gorgeous so at least they had things to look at while they walked.

“You mentioned others, Charlie, who else is going?”

“You know, the usual’s, Pitts, Knox, Cameron, and Meeks.”

“Oh, Meeks is going? I thought he had to study.”

“He, like you, took a little convincing, but decided to choose my delightful company over the company of several hundred-year-old books.”

“Char, have you said anything to him, about, you know, how you feel?”

Charlie stopped walking and stared Neil down,

“Perry, I know that you think I was too drunk to remember telling you that, but I know for a fact we agreed to never bring that up again.”

“You agreed! I never did! And I just asked because I care about you and want you to be happy!”

“We’re not discussing this anymore, so don’t say another word about it.”

“Fine. So Cameron’s coming too?” asked Neil in what could be described as an extremely whiny tone.

“You try getting anything past that weasel. He heard about the plan and invited himself. Yeah, I know it’s not nice to exclude people, but damn, that guy is the worst!”

The two continued their walk to the party location. Stopping just outside the house, Charlie put his hands on Neil’s shoulders and said,

“Good luck in there, Perry.”

“Wait, good luck? Are you leaving me?”

“Well, yeah! How else are you gonna meet new people?”

“Char, wait!” said Neil, but it was too late. He had no choice but to take a deep breath and go inside.


	2. A Stare That Pounds My Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's experience at the party takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Here is Chapter 2! I wasn't really happy with this chapter after I wrote it. I felt like something was missing or wrong with it somehow, but thanks to my betas @shpevrythng and @desertrosetico I no longer feel that way! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts, feelings, etc about it when you are finished reading!!!

Neil wasn’t sure he had made the right decision in coming here upon entering the party. The amount of things happening right when he walked through the door were a bit overwhelming to him. Two people were playing catch with what appeared to be a very expensive-looking lamp (one of the those two people was also wearing the lampshade on their head as a hat), one person was being cheered on by a crowd of people to chug from the keg, and, unsurprisingly, couples were making out everywhere. Not wanting to get wrapped up into any of that, Neil tried to find where the drinks were kept at. It took a few minutes to get through the crowds of people in various areas in the house, but he managed to find the drink area.

Hoping alcohol would help him feel better about this whole situation, he took a look at the selection. There was a lot of the harder alcohol, of course, but he was a bit relieved to see that there were also some wine coolers. Charlie had purchased some of those before and Neil had tried them then. He definitely wanted to stick with something he was already familiar with so he grabbed one and opened it. He sipped at his drink and took a look around, desperately trying to find a place away from all of the craziness. Wandering around, he found himself in a game room where a couple people were playing pool. Much to Neil’s relief, this room was significantly quieter and so he took a seat. He knew Charlie would be disappointed in him. He hadn’t even tried to speak to anyone new. He had only just gotten there, though, there was still time for mingling.

He finished off the drink in his hand and went to find another. He was already starting to feel a bit buzzed and he felt calmer being in this party environment. He decided maybe he would play a round of pool. The people playing noticed him getting closer and asked him if he wanted to play. When he told them he did, they started over. Neil thought that was very nice of them, but overall, the game was kind of awkward. The two people playing were obviously very close friends and Neil just felt out of place there. After the round was over, Neil excused himself to get another drink and ran into Charlie.

“Having fun, Neil?”

“I actually am, Charlie. How about you?”

“I’m having a great time! Wait a second, Perry, have you only been drinking wine coolers this whole time?”

“Yeah...what’s wrong with that.”

“Well nothing, I just think you should do a shot with me!”

Neil figured what the hell, it’s not like he had to be anywhere tomorrow and said,

“Okay, Charlie, but just one.”

Charlie agreed to those terms and poured a shot for himself and Neil. They did the shots together and then Charlie said,

“Oh, hey, there’s a friend of mine across the room! I’m gonna go say hi! I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

Neil nodded and just decided to return to the quiet of the gaming room for now. 

He had just returned to his seat from before when he heard a loud commotion. He was, admittedly, annoyed. Why did people have to come and make a scene in the only quiet room?

Since they were so loud, Neil couldn’t help but overhear the conversation.

“Grant, get away from me!”

“Todd, I just want to talk!”

“No, I don’t want to talk to you! You’ve hurt me for the last time!”

Neil felt bad for the boy called Todd. He seemed to be pretty upset. But Neil didn’t want to interfere. Todd appeared to have everything under control. Instead of listening, Neil focused on Todd’s appearance and how he felt when he looked at him. His sandy blonde hair looked easily thrown together, but Neil was sure he had spent some time on it. Neil noticed how expressive Todd’s eyes were, especially since they showed his anger at the other guy whose name wasn’t really all that important to Neil anyway.

Todd appeared to be the tiniest bit shorter than Neil, but if he saw Todd standing next to Charlie he would appear way shorter. Neil knew he shouldn’t be staring, but he just couldn’t help it. Looking at Todd made him feel something. Something he hadn’t really ever felt before. Like he had to get to know Todd. Maybe after Todd finished fighting with that other guy, he would go up and introduce himself.

Snapping out of his thoughts and back into reality, Neil noticed that Todd looked really uncomfortable and like he was about to start crying. Neil knew he had to do something and fast!

He began to make his way over to where Todd was standing, keeping a close eye on the confrontation the entire time. He felt rage inside his gut when he noticed the other guy grabbing onto Todd’s arm.

His very new and sudden urge to protect Todd from harm mixed with the alcohol in his system caused Neil to do what he did next.

“Hey, pal! Get off of my boyfriend!”

The guy appeared to grab on tighter to Todd upon this realization. “You have a boyfriend, Todd? Is this true?”

Todd whimpered and nodded. 

“Let. Him. Go,” snarled Neil. “Now or I’ll-”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?” the asshole interrupted. 

“I’m-I’m gonna fight you, of course!” Neil stupidly yelled.

The other guy, whose name Neil still wasn’t bothered to remember, laughed and said,

“I’d like to see you try!”

Neil swung his arm and stumbled over a table, landing hard on his ass. He felt very disoriented. He knew that he had gotten himself into deep trouble, but he didn’t quite know how to get out of it.

He had only barely heard who he assumed to be Todd yelling, “Look out!” before there was a lot of pain and then darkness.

***

As soon as he opened his eyes, he regretted it. The headache that had started to form combined with pain all over his body made regaining consciousness a really bad time. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened to cause him to be in so much pain, but he desperately wanted it to stop. Maybe if he just closed his eyes again, everything would be alright.

He was going to do just that when he heard a very faint voice say,

“Oh, you’re awake! Thank goodness!”

Neil turned his head to look at the person who had just uttered those words and immediately regretted doing so. Everything hurt, he wasn’t sure what was happening, and he just wanted to sleep. If this is what going to a party was like, Charlie could count him out for next time.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll move closer so you can see me.”

The person speaking to him came into view and as soon as he saw him, he somewhat remembered how he came to be in this situation.

The boy looked extremely nervous and opened his mouth to speak several times, but quickly closed it again, as if debating whether or not he should say whatever was on his mind.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I, it’s hard for me to put everything I’m feeling into words right now,” said Todd, who was bashfully looking at the ground.

Neil really felt for the guy. Seeing how obviously shy he was tugged at his heartstrings. He didn’t want to interrupt or make him uncomfortable, so he just laid there since it still hurt to move, and waited for Todd to speak again.

“I, I’m really grateful for what you did for me. You’re a complete stranger. You could’ve just sat by and watched our fight, but you stepped in and you defended me and I, I just can’t thank you enough. And I’m really sorry for how badly Grant hurt you. To be honest, it’s even worse watching it happen to someone else.”

At these words, realization sunk in for Neil. The thought that someone like Todd who seemed so kind was being badly abused made Neil feel sick to his stomach.

He barely had any time to react before he was getting sick. Luckily, Todd thought quickly and grabbed a trash can that was nearby. Feeling sweaty, disgusting, and still in an immense amount of pain, Neil laid back down on the couch somebody, he suspected Todd, had moved him to.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Neil mumbled weakly, barely able to get the words out.

“You should probably go to the ER and get your injuries looked at. Is there someone I can call who could help me get you there?”

“I don’t need to go to the ER! I’m fine, really,” said Neil, unconvincingly.

Todd gave him a concerned look and said,

“You are not fine. Take it from someone who knows.”

“Grant’s not still here, is he?”

“Oh no, he was kicked out once some people were able to pull him off of you,” Todd said with a guilty look on his face.

“It’s not your fault, Todd.”

“You know my name?” asked Todd.

“Yes. I heard a bit of your argument before I stepped in.”

“Oh right. Well, do I get to know the name of my brave hero?” asked Todd, seeming a lot surer of himself than he had before. The way he said it, Neil was almost certain he was flirting…but he told himself not to be absurd. A guy like Todd wouldn’t be flirting with him. Especially in his current messy state.

“My name is Neil. And about your question from before, I came here with my best friend Charlie Dalton. He should be here still. He could probably help you get me to the ER. If he’s too drunk, ask for Steven Meeks. He usually doesn’t drink much.”

“Okay, well, I will go try to find them. Will you be alright here by yourself?”

“Yep. It’s not like I can go anywhere.”

Neil’s head was swimming. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol still undoubtedly in his system, the injuries he had sustained on his head, or the cute boy he had stepped in to help. He decided he would just rest his eyes for a little bit…


	3. That Guy Could Eat a Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's POV this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter of this fic so far! I had a great time writing it and I hope you all have a great time reading it! 
> 
> As always, thanks to my wonderful betas @desertrosetico and @shpevrythng for helping me with this story! 
> 
> Comments, criticism, or input are always welcome!

*Charlie’s POV*

Charlie hadn’t had much to drink at this party which was rather unusual for him. Part of him felt that because Meeks wasn’t drinking, he shouldn’t either. He would never admit this, especially not to Neil, but he didn’t want to act like a drunken fool in front of Meeks and he certainly didn’t want to annoy him with his typical drunken antics.

Meeks was telling him all about his idea for a project at school, but Charlie was having a hard time focusing on his words because he was too busy trying to keep himself from staring. Luckily, Meeks seemed totally oblivious which was a total relief to Charlie. Charlie Dalton didn’t show his true feelings, what would people say? In showing his feelings, he would be at the mercy of others and such a prospect was an abhorrent one to Charlie. He answered to no one, he relied on no one, he trusted few, and he wasn’t at a place where he was willing for that to change.

In the distance, he saw a boy frantically searching for something. He watched as the boy walked up to someone and asked them,

“Have you seen a Charlie Dalton?”

Charlie stared at the boy, trying to figure out how he knew his name. He was absolutely certain he had never seen this boy before. What could he want?

Seeing no easier way to find out than to simply ask him, Charlie walked up to the boy who was asking people about him and said,

“I heard you were looking for Charlie Dalton?”

The boy’s eyes grew wide and he nodded eagerly.

“Have you seen him?!” he asked.

“I am Charlie Dalton. Why were you asking around about me? Do I know you?”

“N-n-no,” the boy stammered, seeming extremely nervous.

Charlie was used to this. He knew the way he carried himself intimidated others, but he did it for his own protection. He didn’t want to let his guard down, not for a second, not for fear of letting the wrong person in.

“I, I’m sorry about this, but your friend Neil asked me to come looking for you.”

Charlie softened the slightest bit upon hearing Neil’s name.

“Oh, you know Neil?”

“B-barely. We only just met. But, anyway, he asked me to come get you because I need help getting him to the emergency room.”

Charlie kept his cool, but inside he was starting to panic. Emergency room? What happened to Neil? Did he drink too much? Will he be alright? He had so many questions, but he didn’t want to bombard this obviously nervous new acquaintance of Neil’s so instead he jumped into action saying,

“Take me to him.”

The boy led Charlie to a couch in the game room where Neil was laying. He looked awful. He was all bruised and beaten up. Charlie turned to the boy and asked,

“What happened to him?”

“I-it w-was my fault,” the boy said, visibly upset and looking like he was going to start crying at any moment.

Charlie wasn’t quite sure what to make of the boy’s admission of guilt. He didn’t know whether to be angry or sympathetic. Seeing the state the boy was already in, he chose the latter.

“I’m sure it’s not entirely your fault. Just please, tell me what happened.”

Charlie listened as the boy gave a detailed description of everything that had transpired.

The boy finished relaying what had happened by saying,

“I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” Todd broke down sobbing after relaying everything to Charlie.

Charlie bent down beside him, not really sure of how to comfort him.

“Hey, now, don’t cry. Neil will be alright, don’t worry.”

Not only was Charlie saying those words to comfort Todd, he also was saying them to reassure himself. To his knowledge, Neil had never gotten this hurt before. Like the boy, Charlie was also feeling guilty, but mainly because he made Neil come to this party.

The two stood in silence while Todd regained his composure. When he had calmed down Charlie said,

“Let me go get Meeks. He’s the one with the car. We’ll get Neil to the ER, but then I think you and I and my other friends need to have a talk.”

Charlie knew he should’ve probably worded that last statement better. It probably sounded threatening to an already nervous person, but Charlie didn’t mean anything malicious by it. He just wanted more detail about the boy, his ex, and how Neil got hurt.

When Charlie told Meeks Neil was hurt and needed to go to the emergency room, Meeks didn’t even hesitate, he just left immediately to bring the car around. He enlisted the help of Pitts and Knox to help carry the still unconscious Neil. Having those two plus the boy-Charlie made a note to learn his name-and himself made carrying Neil pretty easy.

Meeks, of course, drove and Pitts and Knox shared the front seat. Charlie and the boy sat on opposite sides of Neil in the back seat.

“So, before we talk about the situation, what’s your name?”

“T-Todd Anderson.”

“Anderson. I know that name. Are you, by chance, related to Jeffrey?”

“Yes. He’s my older brother.”

“He attended Welton, how come you’re not also?”

“I’m at Balincrest currently, but I think my parents plan to send me to Welton as well. To be honest, I’m not really sure what’s the hold up with that.”

Charlie continued questioning Todd about his personal life, wanting Todd to be able to warm up to him. He felt bad for scaring Todd. He knew he blamed himself for this mess, but Charlie wanted to show him he didn’t blame him and that he held no resentment toward him.

They got to the ER and Meeks went to park while the rest of them carried Neil in. They were asked some basic questions about how he sustained his injuries and then Neil was hauled away on a gurney.

Charlie took the lead on speaking to the nurses. He wasn’t told much, seeing as how he wasn’t related to Neil, but the nurse did inform him that they would be trying to get ahold of Neil’s parents as soon as possible.

If Charlie knew anything at all, which he liked to think he did, he knew he couldn’t let them do that. Thinking quickly, he developed a plan.

“I’m his best friend, I can make things easier for you! Here’s their number!”

Of course, he didn’t give her the Perrys’ actual number, but she didn’t know that. She smiled and said,

“Thank you so much! You have been very helpful!”

“Happy to help! I do have a question for you, though. Will we, meaning my friends and I, be able to see him?”

“They’re still running tests right now, but maybe when he wakes up, you will be able to. Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got a phone call to make.”

Charlie went back to where Pitts and Knox were sitting.

“Knox, take a stroll with me, will ya?”

“Stroll? What the hell are you talking about, Charlie?”

Charlie just grabbed his hand and said,

“I’ll explain in a bit.”

They walked a fair distance from the main entrance and then Charlie stopped and said,

“You should be getting a call from the hospital any minute now. I moved us away so the nurse wouldn’t hear you. I need you to do exactly as I say. When you get the phone call, pick it up, and act as if you are Mr. Perry. Express how upset you are to hear that your son is in the hospital, but explain that you and the missus are out of town and won’t be back for a few days. Find out anything and everything you can about his current condition and then request they give you a call and keep you updated with any major news.”

“Charlie, I, I can’t do that! I-,”

“Knox, I need you to! She’s already spoken to me so she knows what I sound like, but she hasn’t talked to you yet. Please, Knox, do this for Neil! Who knows what would happen if his parents actually found out about this.”

“Okay. I’ll do it, but I’m still nervous about it.”

After Knox got off the phone with everything seemingly having gone well, Charlie asked him what, if anything, they told him about Neil.

“The doctor I spoke to, it wasn’t the nurse by the way, indicated that Neil has a concussion and also a broken rib which is most likely what was causing him the most pain.”

“Has he woken up yet?”

“No, but they seemed to think he would soon. They also said there’s not a lot they can really do to help a broken rib. It heals by itself so it’ll be painful for him for a while.”

“Did they say how long he’d have to be here?”

“I think that depends on when he wakes up.”

Charlie wasn’t too thrilled with that answer, but he was grateful to Knox for doing such a great job getting this information.

“Let’s go find Todd. I have a couple more questions for him and we should probably tell him what we know.”

Knox and Charlie returned to the waiting area and Todd came up to them shaking.

“Todd, what’s wrong?”

“T-they want to know if w-we want to press ch-charges against Grant.”

On one hand, Charlie would love to do such a thing, to punish the guy who had done this to his best friend, but on the other hand, it would draw a lot of attention to what had happened to Neil and they had worked so hard to not involve his parents. If they pressed charges, news might spread to Welton, to the administration, or even worse, to Neil’s parents. Then they’d all be in very deep trouble. Besides, Todd looked positively fear-stricken with the idea.

Charlie said, “Ultimately, it’s up to Neil, but if it were my decision, I’d say no. I have ways of getting revenge and this way, things happen my way. Who’d you say this guy was again, Todd?”

“His name is Grant Booth. He and I dated…not my proudest moment.”

As soon as he heard the name, Charlie looked up at Todd.

“Grant Booth, you said?”

Todd merely nodded.

“I’ve heard of that asshole. I heard he was in jail for a while, but got out for ‘good behavior’. If you ask me, he got out because his parents bailed him out.”

“So anyway, did you find out anything about Neil?” asked Todd, quickly changing the subject which did not go unnoticed to Charlie. He really didn’t like to talk about Grant, he guessed.

Meeks finally met up with them then and the boys all stayed talking, trying to pass the time, hoping they would get to hear more about Neil. Charlie had, of course, informed them about what he knew, but it had been hours at this point so anything about his condition could have changed and they would be none the wiser.

Meeks offered to drive Pitts and Knox back to Welton. Nolan was in Europe recruiting new of the “finest” to teach at Welton and the assistant principal was not nearly as strict as he. Charlie wasn’t really worried about being discovered out of bed. He had more important things to worry about. Todd decided to stay with him. It was nice having company even if that company was super puzzling to him.

Charlie had just finished telling Todd about “Hell-ton hash” when the nurse came to speak to them.

“He’s awake and you may see him now if you wish.”

Were it allowed to run in a hospital, Charlie would’ve ran towards him, but he kept his cool, and walking side-by-side with Todd, went to see Neil.


	4. Travesty. Horror. Decadence. Excrement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil wakes up in the hospital and talks to a police officer, the doctor, and, of course, Charlie and Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late, AO3 was down when I originally wanted to post this. Thanks so much to @shpevrythng and @desertrosetico who are my betas for this story! They are always so helpful! 
> 
> As always, I welcome any feedback on this story-comments, concerns, predictions, etc. I always try to reply! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Neil had no idea where he was upon opening his eyes. All he knew was pain and lots of it. He was happy to see the familiar face of Charlie and the somewhat familiar face of Todd.

“Neil, I’m so happy to see you’re awake! We were starting to get worried,” said Charlie.

“You’re not in too much pain, are you?” asked Todd.

“Where am I? What happened?”

Charlie and Todd both looked pretty freaked out when he said that.

“You, you don’t remember?” asked Charlie concernedly.

“I remember some stuff, but I don’t remember getting here.”

“Oh okay,” said Charlie, looking a bit relieved to hear that. “Meeks drove us all here.”

“And where is here?”

“The hospital. You’ve been here for less than 24 hours, but it seemed so much longer than that for us to be honest.”

Neil attempted to sit up a little better, but instantly regretted it.

“Ahhhh oh my god! That hurts!”

“You have a broken rib. It’s going to hurt for a while. You also have a concussion, which can only really be treated with pain medication and rest.”

Todd finally spoke up and said,

“I’m so sorry that this happened, Neil. You don’t know how greatly I owe you and how grateful I am to you for stepping in like that.”

Remembering the little insight he had been given into Todd’s past, Neil replied,

“I would happily do it again.” He paused and then added as an afterthought, “You should see the other guy.”

This statement, at least, got Todd to smile.

As much as Neil wanted to laugh at his own joke, he really couldn’t laugh without being in a lot of pain.

Charlie and Todd stayed and talked with Neil until they were kicked out of the room. Aside from it being past visiting hours, the police wanted to talk to him about what had happened and to ask him if he wanted to press charges against the boy who had beat him up, who Neil learned was named Grant.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Perry. I am Officer Fenton. I’m here to ask you a couple questions about how this happened.”

“Well, I witnessed an argument between Grant and another boy, Todd. Grant started becoming aggressive towards Todd and I stepped in because I wanted to make sure he didn’t get hurt.”

“But you had no previous involvement with Mr. Anderson or Mr. Booth?”

“No, sir, I had never met either of them before.”

“Okay, then what happened?”

“When I stepped in, he got even more aggressive towards Todd. I told him to let go and he asked what I was going to do about it. I said fight him, but to be honest with you, for the most part, that was an empty threat. I’m not much of a fighter. I was just so angry that he wasn’t letting go of Todd. So, I did attempt to swing at him, but I ended up tripping over my own feet and I landed on the ground. He then began to punch me. I didn’t feel much after the first couple. I passed out from the pain, I think. And then next thing I know, I’m here.”

Officer Fenton nodded and said,

“I’ve already spoken to your friends about the situation and I mentioned that you could press charges against Mr. Booth if you would like.”

“I don’t really think that’s necessary. I turned out okay after all this. I just hope he stays away from Todd.”

Officer Fenton then thanked him for his time and then a nurse came in the room to inform him that a doctor would be in to see him shortly.

Sure enough, in walked the doctor a few minutes later.

“Hello, Neil. I am Doctor Sherbert and I’m here to talk to you a little bit about your injuries. Now I called your folks-,”

At this, Neil started to internally panic. He also wondered how he wasn’t already dead at this point.

“They told me to relay to you that they are sorry you got hurt and that, unfortunately, they are out of town at the moment and are unable to visit.”

Neil was extremely confused. That did not sound like something his parents would say at all. Was this some kind of alternate dimension where his parents were all of a sudden kind and caring people? That just didn’t seem realistic at all.

“Oh well how nice of them,” said Neil because really what else could he say?

“So, moving on to discussion of your injuries. One of your ribs is broken and you have a concussion. Now, the unfortunate thing is for both of these injuries, there isn’t a whole lot that can be done. Ribs heal naturally on their own so it’s going to hurt to breathe and move for a while, around one to two months. But you need to be very careful. Taking shallow breaths or not coughing when you need to to avoid pain could cause you to get an infection. As for concussions, we recommend lots of rest and if it’s causing pain, you can take pain medication for that. We will probably keep you here through another night just to make sure you don’t get any worse or anything like that, but you will most likely get released tomorrow. Now, do you have any questions for me?”

“I do, actually. Will I still be able to attend school? I just started the semester and I don’t want to get far behind.”

The doctor looked at him sympathetically. “I’m afraid that’s not possible. There’s too much risk for things to get much much worse for you. I can, however, write you a doctor’s note excusing you from class. Maybe a classmate of yours could bring you your homework as it’s assigned and you can try to stay caught up.”

This was not what Neil wanted to hear at all. If he gave Welton a doctor’s note, they would want to know how he hurt himself and he couldn’t disclose that without getting into a lot of trouble. Still, he knew he needed that doctor’s note to not get behind so he agreed to have her send one over. If Welton asked what he did, he could always say he fell off his bike or something like that.

Neil had a very hard time sleeping that night for a wide variety of reasons. He was worried about why his parents had such a calm reaction to everything and he kept getting scared his father was going to barge in at any moment to yell at him and to threaten/really go through with sending him to military school. He was also worried about Welton administration finding out the truth and expelling him and how he was going to keep up with his schoolwork. 

Also, and unrelated to school or family in every conceivable way, he was worried about Todd. Would Grant go after him again? Was he safe? Where did he go to school? Would he continue to be in his life?

Time somehow passed simultaneously slowly and extremely fast. Before he knew it, the doctor was coming back into his room telling him that he was free to go. Neil asked if he could borrow the phone so that he call Meeks and ask him if he could pick him up. Meeks answered and said he was on the way.

It wasn’t long before Neil was being helped into the car by an extremely concerned Todd. Well, he guessed that he could cross one of his worries about Todd off his list. Todd wasn’t the only one who had tagged along with Meeks. Neil found out that all of them had stuck together throughout the night, with them having snuck Todd onto campus into Meeks’ room.

“Well, he could’ve stayed in my room, but you know how Cameron’s a stickler for the rules. He no doubt would have finked,” said Charlie.

“Yeah, you’re certainly right about that,” said Neil.

“So, what did the doctor say?” asked Todd.

“Well, she said she called my parents and didn’t end that sentence with ‘they are coming to kick your ass or kill you’ so I’m a bit confused about that one.”

“Allow me to clear up that confusion. Knox is your dad now.”

“Yeah, thanks, Charlie. That cleared up so much!”

Charlie laughed and said, “I gave the nurse Knox’s number and told them it was your parents’. You didn’t think I’d let them get ahold of your actual parents’ number, did you?”

“Oh my god, that is such a relief. You have no idea! I was up all-night worrying.”

“Neil, I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

“No, it’s okay. That wasn’t the only thing keeping me awake. It was hard to get to sleep comfortably in that hospital bed.”

“Well at least you have the day to rest before school tomorrow,” said Meeks.

“I’m not going to school tomorrow. The doctor said I can’t for a month or two until my rib heals. She wrote a note and sent it to Welton.”

All three of them looked at him surprised.

“She sent it to Welton? What are you going to say to them? You can’t exactly tell them the truth about what happened!” exclaimed Charlie.

“Don’t worry, Charlie. I’ll tell them I fell off my bike going on a bike ride.”

“Do you think they’ll buy that?”

“Not sure, but it’s worth a shot, right?”

“Your funeral, Perry,” Charlie said.

“What about your homework? Won’t you get really behind?” Meeks asked.

“Well, I was hoping you and Charlie could bring me my assignments so I can try to keep up. And Meeks, can I borrow your notes? I’d ask Charlie for his, but he usually just draws dicks all over his notebook since he remembers everything he ever hears ever.”

“Hey! I take offense to that,” said Charlie. “I don’t always draw dicks, sometimes I draw boobs too!”

“Eww no thanks,” said Neil.

They all laughed, well, Neil tried to, but then everyone stopped laughing and looked at him with concern.

“I’m okay. It’s just laughing hurts like a lot.”

“Got it, mission ‘be super dull around Neil so he doesn’t laugh and hurt himself’ is ago!” Charlie said.

“Off to a great start there, Charlie.”

Charlie just grinned his classic shit-eating grin. Soon enough, they arrived at Welton and Meeks, Charlie, and Todd all helped Neil get into his dorm room. He had just gotten settled onto his bed with the boys sticking around to chat for a while when there was a knock on the door. Neil had Charlie answer it and noticed that Charlie looked a little nervous all of a sudden. He quickly saw why. The assistant principal walked into the room and said,

“Mr. Perry, we need to have a talk.”


	5. YAWP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's fate is determined and a surprise discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really am excited to see reactions from people on this one. Thanks to my betas @desertrosetico and @shpevrythng for helping me make this story something I can be proud of!
> 
> Also, I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but you can always come talk to me over on tumblr at @makeyourlivesextraordinary 
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me how this chapter made you feel or what you think will happen next!

Neil was convinced this was the end for him. The end of his time at Welton, the end of his great education and path to a great career, and, when news of what had happened inevitably reached his father, the end of life as he knew it. He took a deep breath, and trying to seem as if he had no idea why the assistant principal wanted to talk to him, said,

“Yes, sir? What do you need to talk to me about?”

The assistant principal pulled the chair from in front of the desk up to Neil’s bed and said,

“I heard you got hurt and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I just received a note from the hospital about your condition and wanted to let you know we will make every accommodation for you possible.”

Neil was so shocked to hear this. This was the last thing he had expected the assistant principal to say. He was almost certain he was either dreaming or being pranked. The assistant principal was probably trying to lure him into a false sense of security before breaking the news that he knew everything and that Neil was in trouble.

“Well, uh, thank you, sir.”

“What happened to cause this?”

“Well, it’s really embarrassing, but I was riding my bike around campus and there was some kind of rock or something on the sidewalk and it threw me off my bike and it was very painful. Luckily, my friend Charlie was already headed my way, we were meeting to study, you see, and when he discovered me all sprawled out on the ground, he took me to the hospital.”

“Well, that was very quick thinking of him. This all probably could have been much worse if he hadn’t done that.

Neil nodded, internally feeling cxtremely happy that the assistant principal seemed to be buying his story. If Nolan were here, he would probably have conducted a “full investigation” into the matter and discovered the truth. He honestly also was wondering why the assistant principal couldn’t just be their principal and why Nolan couldn’t just retire already, but he shouldn’t ask for too much. He had already gotten off, something he thought was absolutely the last possible thing that could happen.

“Now, back to discussing your education.”

“Sir, I was hoping Charlie could bring me my assignments every day and I could work on them. I really don’t want this to set me back.”

“I’m impressed, Mr. Perry. I see that you’ve already thought this through. That is an excellent plan and I’m sure Mr. Dalton would be more than happy to do that for you. Is there anything else I can do for you to make sure you stay caught up?”

“I don’t think so, sir, but thank you so much. You have already done so much for me.”

“Now, before I forget, do you need me to contact your parents? Do they know about your condition?”

“Yes, sir, the hospital spoke to them. That’s very nice of you to ask.”

Neil, obviously, did not really think it was nice of him to ask. In fact, him even asking that already caused Neil’s heart to race and his anxiety to spike.

“Alright, well, then with that, I must take my leave. I hope you to start to feel better soon, Mr. Perry.”

As soon as he left, Neil breathed a sigh of relief and then winced at the pain that sigh caused. A few moments later, Charlie peeked his head in and asked,

“Is it safe for us to come back in? What did he want?”

“He, surprisingly, wanted to make sure I was okay. He seemed to buy the bike story, though, and he also asked if my parents knew which about gave me a heart attack.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t try to contact them or anything,” Charlie reassured him.

“Thank you, Charlie. I’m just so worried they’ll find out.”

“Don’t worry, they won’t.”

The other boys-Meeks, Knox, and Todd- all of whom had been hiding out in Meek’s room, came back in once Charlie went to tell them the coast was clear.

Once Neil had filled them in on exactly what the assistant principal had said to him, they all started talking about the party. Since Neil hadn’t really seen Meeks or Charlie that night, he wanted to know what their experiences at the party were like.

Meeks jumped right in to talking about the time he had at the party.

“I met someone really…interesting at the party,” said Meeks.

“Oh? You care to clarify what you mean by that, Meeks?” asked Neil.

Meeks blushed and said,

“There was this guy at the party and he was so cute,” he said, dragging out the word, “and so smart and just talking to him was so great and well basically I got his number.”

“Oh, that’s great! Congratulations!” Todd said. Todd went on to ask Meeks more questions about this mystery guy from the party while Neil focused on Charlie.

Neil noticed the look on Charlie’s face when he had heard this. He knew how much Charlie must be hurting hearing about this.

“I’m sorry to do this, guys, but I’m getting really tired and I’m in quite a bit of pain, so I think I’m just gonna take some medicine and go to sleep,” said Neil.

“Oh, that’s okay, Neil! We know you need your rest,” said Meeks.

“Definitely text me more info about this mystery man, okay?” he said to Meeks before Meeks left the room.

“I should probably get back to my campus,” said Todd. “They’re less strict than here, but I still wonder if they will have noticed I wasn’t there last night.”

“Good luck, Todd. I hope to see you soon!”

“Of course! You have my number, right?”

Neil shook his head.

“Well let me change that!”

Todd gave Neil his number and then Neil immediately texted Todd so Todd would have his as well. Then Todd left, and it was just Charlie left in the room with him.

Charlie was quiet for a while and Neil wasn’t sure whether he should say something.

“Charlie-”

“Don’t, Neil. I knew this day would come. Of course he would find someone. How could he not? I just want him to be happy.”

“Still, I’m sure it’s not easy to hear.”

“I’ll be okay, Neil. You just worry about getting better, okay?”

“Okay, Charlie. Good night.”

“Night, Neil,” he said and then left the room.

***

Not being in class with his classmates quickly became a dreadfully boring affair. He had no one to talk to during the days because practically everyone he knew was in class and the phone policies were upheld strictly at both Welton and Balincrest. He took to drawing doodles in his notebook whenever he was done with his homework. None of them were any good-he certainly wasn’t going to pursue being an artist-but they did keep him entertained when otherwise he would be bored out of his skull.

So far, as Charlie had reported to him, there were no signs of the assistant principal attempting to get into contact with Neil’s actual parents, which eased Neil’s nerves a bit. There was always that worry that his father would find out, but a few days had passed at this point and everything seemed peaceful.

Charlie barged into the door at the end of the school day at that day with an eager look on his face.

“Charlie, what-?”

“I have something so exciting to tell you. You are never going to believe it-”

Whatever Charlie was about to tell him was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come on in!” Neil said.

The assistant principal was at the door. Again, Neil felt his stomach drop at the sight of him. Had his lies been found out this time?

“Hello, Mr. Perry, oh, Mr. Dalton, come to give Mr. Perry his homework, have you?”

“Yes, sir,” said Charlie.

“That’s very nice of you. Would you please excuse us, Mr. Dalton. I have to discuss something with Mr. Perry here.”

“Yes, sir. See you later, Neil,” said Charlie, waggling his eyebrows as he left.

Neil wondered what Charlie could mean by doing that. He obviously knew something Neil did not and he knew Charlie and if it what he had come to tell him had been bad news, he would have looked more alarmed.

“Now, Mr. Perry, I’m aware that you are probably used to being without a roommate, but we have recently accepted a new student here at Welton and I was hoping to place him in here with you. He’s an exceptional student and I think the two of you would get along great.”

Neil was taken aback at this. This is all the assistant principal wanted to talk to him about? Getting a roommate? He was so relieved it took him a second to be able to reply.

The assistant principal looked at him confusedly.

“Mr. Perry, are you okay?”

Neil snapped out of it.

“Yes, sir, I am. I am sorry. I am completely fine with getting a new roommate. I can’t wait to meet him!”

“Well, he’s right outside. Can I bring him in?”

“Of course!”

The assistant principal went to the door to tell Neil’s roommate he could come in. A moment later, the boy entered the room.

Neil looked at him and immediately gasped.


	6. It's Every Bit As Tough As They Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Charlie explain the basics of Welton to Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Here's Chapter 6! Thanks to my betas @shpevrythng and @desertrosetico for helping me! <3
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me anytime over @makeyourlivesextraordinary! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Both the assistant principal and Neil’s new roommate looked at Neil with concern on their faces.

“Mr. Perry, is everything alright?”

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry. Sometimes my rib hurts so badly it causes me to gasp, which I really shouldn’t do either because that just makes it worse.”

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry to hear that. Did the doctor give you anything that could help with that?”

“Yes, sir, but I’m okay. I promise.”

“Good to hear! Well then, allow me to introduce your new roommate, Todd Anderson.”

Neil obviously did not need to be introduced to Todd, but the assistant principal did not know that, of course. Neil couldn’t believe this. They had only just met and now Todd was going to be his roommate? He found that to be a bit humorous. He was also a bit relieved. He didn’t have to get to know a whole new person, he could just continue his already started process of getting to know Todd.

He realized he probably needed to act as if he had never met Todd before and so he tuned back in as the assistant principal was saying,

“Mr. Anderson previously attended Balincrest, our rival, but it would appear that he made the right choice to transfer here, eh, Mr. Anderson?”

Todd didn’t say anything, but merely nodded.

The assistant principal laughed at his own comment and then he said,

“Well, let me leave you two to get to know each other.”

He left the room and then Neil turned to Todd and said,

“Well this is crazy, isn’t it?”

“What? My being here?”

“Yeah,” said Neil.

“Bad crazy?” asked Todd, looking nervous.

“No! Good crazy! We only just met and now you’re my roommate! It’s incredible!”

Todd smiled and started to put his stuff away.

Neil was about to ask him how he came to be at Welton when Charlie barged in the door in typical Charlie fashion.

Todd looked visibly startled and Neil said,

“Charlie! You can’t do that anymore! It was fine when it was just me, but now that Todd’s here too, you need to learn to knock!”

“Sorry, sorry, I was just excited! This is what I was trying to tell you before Mr. ‘Pushover’ kicked me out.”

“Mr. Pushover? That’s what you guys call him?” asked Todd.

“Yeah, he’s the assistant principal and while he’s preferable to our actual principal, Mr. Hardass, he’s definitely easy to manipulate which makes him an easy target, hence Mr. Pushover.”

“So where’s the actual principal then?”

“He’s in Europe kissing asses of some of the best professors to try to get them to teach here. It’s pathetic, really.”

“If you don’t already hate Hellton, you will when Nolan’s around,” Neil said, finally contributing to the conversation.

“Nolan?” asked Todd confusedly.

“Oh, sorry, Nolan is Mr. Hardass and Gordon is Mr. Pushover.”

“So much information to remember,” said Todd.

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it, don’t worry. We’ll all be here to help you,”

“Thanks, Neil.”

Neil smiled. “No problem.”

The boys all chatted while Todd put away his stuff. Neil was so grateful for the fact that since he had to have a roommate after a while of not having one, he got someone he knew already and he liked. Neil had managed to find a good group of people to be friends with, but there were plenty other students at Welton that he would not want to be friends with. A lot of them were snobby know-it-alls or bullies, neither of which category would be pleasant to have as a roommate.

Dinnertime came and Charlie offered to show Todd how to get to the dining hall. Like always, he agreed to bring Neil something to eat, which normally was not allowed, but an exception had been made for Neil, with him being on bedrest.

The bedrest thing was really starting to become really boring for Neil. At first, for the first couple of days, at least, it was kind of nice getting to stay in bed and not having to go to class, but now he wished his rib would just heal already so his routine could go back to normal.

While Charlie and Todd were at dinner, Neil decided to finish an essay he had started working on earlier for history class. He had almost finished with it when Charlie returned with his food with Todd following close behind him. When they walked through the door, they were laughing which was nice to see.

“Neil, you’ll never guess what happened at dinner tonight,” said Charlie.

“What happened?”

“Gordon’s shoelace came undone and he tripped over it on his way to sit down and his food went all over Hager. He looked so mad, but, of course, he couldn’t do anything about it. It’s not like he can publicly make a scene, it would set a bad example for our fragile, teenage minds.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry I missed that. You should have snapped a pic.”

“I’ll do you one better, here’s the aftermath on video! I snapped it while everyone was distracted by the mess.”

“Charlie, you’re the best!” Neil exclaimed.

“Don’t I know it!” was Charlie’s reply.

Charlie stuck around for another hour or so giving Todd the best gossip so he could considered a true student of Hellton, but then he said, looking at his watch,

“Well, lads, it’s been an absolute joy talking with you two, but I gotta get back to my room, unfortunately. There’s this annoying thing called homework that I’m expected to keep on top of? I don’t know if you’ve guys heard of it, but it’s super annoying. Anyway, later guys!”

Charlie left and it was just Neil and Todd left in their room.

Neil started to speak when Todd said,

“It’s quite a weird place here. Not bad weird, it’s just kind of a lot to get used to, but I guess I should have expected that, being the new kid and all.”

“Was Balincrest anything like this?”

“Yes and no. I mean the two schools are similar in the whole prep school ‘we’re the best, pick us’ type of way, but you guys seem like you have a whole lot more fun here.”

“Well, you managed to find your way into the most fun group possible so congratulations!” Neil said in a joking manner.

“I feel so privileged,” replied Todd.

There was a lull in the conversation and Neil debated with himself whether to try to continue the conversation or to just get to bed, but then his decision was made for him when Todd spoke up.

“Listen, I don’t know if I actually properly thanked you for what you did for me. I know that things got really out of hand at the party, but I really appreciate it and I will never forget your kindness to me. So thank you, really.”

Neil said, “Todd, of course, I wasn’t just gonna let what’s-his-face hurt you,”

“Grant,” said Todd.

“Right,” said Neil.

The conversation drifted off after that. Neil didn’t want to say anything to further upset or delve too deeply into Todd’s personal life. He feigned a yawn and then said,

“Well, I’m tired from going nowhere and being in this bed all day, I’m going to sleep.”

Just before he turned on his side, he noticed a small grin on Todd’s face.


	7. Laughing, Crying, Tumbling, Mumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil comforts a very upset, very drunk Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* shit is about to go down, my peeps. Not in this one...but we are getting there! 
> 
> Thank you to my betas @shpevrythng and @desertrosetico for helping me with this story!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment, make predictions, scream at me, etc in the comments or over on @makeyourlivesextraordinary

Two weeks of Neil’s very long bedrest had passed. Like the dutiful student he was, he had managed to keep on top of his schoolwork, maintaining his great grade point average. When he didn’t have homework, however, he took to bothering Todd.

“Hey, Todd. Whatcha up to?”

“Neil, you know I’m studying for a very important test!”

“But I’m boooored.”

“Neil, seriously, can you not be like this? I need to get an A on this test. Not all of us can just be great at every subject ever by barely lifting a finger.”

“Todd Anderson, you take that back!”

“I will not take it back! It’s true. You know what? I don’t have to sit here and take this. I’m going somewhere you can’t follow: the library, to study. Why don’t you bother the wall?”

Neil and Todd had been getting along great most of the time since the two became roommates, but as roommates are wont to do, they had little tiffs every once in a while, but they weren’t very serious and didn’t last long. Neil knew that by the time Todd returned later in the night, they would be on good terms again.

Neil was starting to doze off when a door slam woke him up.

“Wha-? Charlie? What’s wrong?”

While it is true that Charlie usually slammed open the door upon arrival into Neil’s room, Neil could tell just by looking at him that something was genuinely bothering him. He recognized the look in Charlie’s eyes, the redness of his face, and the stumble to his step. He was drunk.

Charlie sprawled out on Todd’s bed and said,

“What makes you think something’s wrong, Neil? Nothing’s wrong! Nothing’s ever wrong with Charlie Dalton!”

Neil gave Charlie a look and said,

“Cut the bullshit, Charlie. You should know that I, as your best friend, see right through that crap.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and groaned.

“You know me well, Perry. Too well.”

Neil stared at Charlie waiting for him to continue talking, but he did not.

“Well?”

“Wells are devices from which you get water, yes. What about it?”

“Charlie, stop evading my questions. You’re here, you’re very drunk, and you’re obviously upset. So what’s going on?”

Charlie sighed.

“It’s Meeks.”

Neil sort of suspected as much. He had never seen Charlie so down as he had been when Meeks had talked about his new boyfriend.

“Yeah I bet that’s hard,”

“I just don’t understand why he has to bring his boyfriend here. I don’t understand why I have to see them hanging around together having a good time. Why I have to watch them kissing.”

“Charlie, this might be hard to hear, but have you considered trying to move on from him? I know it won’t be easy, but it won’t cause you as much pain.”

“And how do you propose I do that, Neil?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I wish I had all the answers. I wish I could make everything okay.”

“I should have told him. While I had the chance.”

“Charlie, don’t do this to yourself. You’ll make things worse!”

“How can they be worse, Neil? I’m already in the worst pain of my life emotionally. The person I have liked for upwards of two years has a boyfriend and I’m not him!”

Neil noticed tears starting to fall from Charlie’s eyes. He wished now more than ever that he could get up to comfort Charlie, but he knew he could not do that without hurting himself so instead he sat quietly while his best friend cried, trying desperately to think of anything he could say that might mean something to Charlie. But he came up empty.

Just then, Todd walked in and seeming to notice this was an intimate, private moment between Charlie and Neil, muttered,

“I’ll be at Knox’s,” and then turned back around and left again.

Charlie sat up, wiping the tears away.

“That Todd is a good fellow,” he said.

Neil just went along with Charlie’s topic change. He knew when Charlie changed a topic it meant he was done with the previous one and he didn’t want to upset Charlie anymore.

“Yes, he really is.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something about him,”

“Really? I’ll try to answer, but I don’t know that much about him.”

“Well, not about him, really. About that night. The night you came to his rescue.”

“Oh, okay. What’s your question?”

“Why’d you do it?”

Neil was taken aback. He had not expected Charlie to say anything even remotely close to that question. It got him thinking. Why had he done it?

“Uh, well, I saw a person in need and jumped in.”

“Yeah, but he told me you said you were his boyfriend.”

“Well, yeah, I did say that, but I only said it because I figured the bastard wouldn’t back off unless he thought I was gonna kick his ass for being all over my man.”

“Your man, huh?”

“Oh, shut up, Charlie. You know it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like, Neil?”

“Does it have to be like anything?”

“No, but does it seem like it is? Yes!”

“You obviously have had too much to drink, you need some sleep.”

“Giving up by changing the subject means a win for Charlie!”

“God, you’re the worst!”

“You know you love me.”

“That I do, Charlie, that I do.”

It wasn’t long before Charlie drifted off to sleep, but his comments kept Neil awake. Why did it have to mean anything that Neil had claimed to be Todd’s boyfriend at the party? Charlie was crazy, it didn’t mean anything. He just wanted to help the poor guy out! Yeah, that was it! Charlie had no idea what he was talking about!

Or did he? was the thought that popped into Neil’s mind before he quickly shook it away and went to sleep.


	8. If It Had Been Collect, That Would Be Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie does something stupid, followed by Charlie doing something else that is stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while, but here I am! I am really excited to see reactions from people about this chapter! 
> 
> It's Charlie's POV again.
> 
> Thanks to my betas @shpevrythng and @desertrosetico for helping me with this chapter! I really appreciate them!
> 
> As always, comments, speculations, screaming at me, etc are welcome either in the comments or over on my blog @makeyourlivesextraordinary

*Charlie’s POV*

The day after he fell asleep in Neil’s room talking to Neil, Charlie could not stop thinking about Meeks. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he was thinking about Meeks and his stupid boyfriend and whenever he thought about Meeks, he craved a drink, and really it was a very unhealthy cycle he had gotten himself into. He knew this, but he continued to do it because it was the only thing that helped him dull the amount of pain he was feeling. And so he drank and he thought and he drank some more.

Charlie knew that Neil was right. He knew that he should just try to be happy for Meeks. After all, they were friends before Charlie started wishing they were more than that. And it wasn’t at all Meeks’ fault that Charlie was upset. He had ample opportunity before Meeks had gotten a boyfriend to share his true feelings, but he never went through with it. Paralyzing fear stopped him. Fear of ruining a friendship, fear of rejection, and perhaps the worst of all, fear that things would change forever.

He just wished so badly that it was he whom Meeks wanted to be with. He wished Meeks would look at him the way he looked at his boyfriend. He wished the two of them could walk hand-in-hand, giggling and talking about smart people things. And why couldn’t it be him? For all he knew, maybe if Meeks knew how he felt, he would want to be with him instead of whats-his-face?

He was gonna do it! He was gonna march right into Meeks’ room and tell him how he felt, goddammit.

He knocked on Meeks’ door and Meeks answered.

Meeks smiled upon seeing him and said,

“Charlie! How are you?”

“I’m okay, listen, there’s something I need to tell you-”

“Won’t you sit down?”

Charlie sat down and started to speak again when Meeks said,

“Did you need help with trig? I already finished it so I’d be more than willing to help you!”

Charlie wasn’t even listening to what Meeks was saying. All he could focus on were Meeks’ lips as he talked. He pictured how it would feel to have those lips pressed against his own.

Charlie stood up and Meeks looked confused.

“Ch-Charlie?”

He stepped closer and closer to Meeks until before he knew it, he was kissing him. He didn’t even really get to focus on how it felt because Meeks pushed him off and asked,

“What the fuck are you doing? You know I have a boyfriend who I actually like!”

“I-I didn’t mean to do that, I came here to tell you how I felt, but-”

“But nothing! Just get out!”

Charlie felt horrible. Why didn’t he think that through? Why did he do that? Why did he even go to Meeks’ room in the first place? And why did he always find himself making stupid decisions? Oh yeah, all the alcohol. He really needed to stop drinking.

He went to his room and sat on his bed, curling up in a ball. He heard Cameron ask him what was wrong, but he ignored him. Maybe if he stayed in this position no one would notice him. Maybe everyone would forget he existed and then he could fade out of existence because that’s what he felt like doing after kissing Meeks like a drunken idiot!

He was starting to calm down when the door slammed open.

Startled, he turned towards the door and saw Meeks standing there, livid.

“I told Brandon what happened and he broke up with me. He thinks I cheated on him. He thinks I wanted you to kiss me! As if I could ever want that!”

“Meeks, I’m sorry, I really am. I-”

“Save it, Charlie. We’re done being friends. And you can fail Trig for all I care!” he screamed as he left the room.

Charlie didn’t know how to feel. He felt anxious, and like an enormous jerk. He knew that he had really screwed up big time and he knew Meeks hated him now. He sat on his bed very still, not knowing what to do or what to think when Cameron said,

“Dude, you kissed him? Why would you do that? He had a boyfriend!”

“Yeah, I’m aware I did something awful, Cameron, thanks for the reminder,” snapped Charlie. “I’m going to Neil’s.”

Charlie knocked on Neil and Todd’s door and Todd opened it. He gave Charlie an inquisitive glance before letting him in.

“Neil,” said Charlie meekly. “I did something stupid.”

He started to cry as he told Neil what he had done.

“I ruined everything. Why did I have to be so stupid and selfish? He hates me now. He will always hate me.”

“Charlie, I don’t think he will always hate you, but you have to admit, it makes sense why he’s angry. You have to let him be angry. You need to give him space and time and in that time, if he decides to forgive you, great, but if he doesn’t, you need to respect his decision.”

Charlie nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to be in the same room with Cameron. He was being a dick and like I know I deserve it, but I just didn’t want to hear it from him. He can be such a…such a perfect little know-it-all and it drives me crazy!”

“Sure, Charlie, you can stay here, if it’s alright with Todd?” asked Neil aiming that last part at Todd.

Todd just nodded and said,

“Yeah, of course.”

Charlie was grateful that Neil and Todd were trying to cheer him up. Even though he wasn’t crying anymore, he still felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what things would be like during school Monday morning. He had no idea what anything would be like anymore, really. Maybe he was projecting, but it felt a little like Neil and Todd were judging him and he knew that they had every right to. He had basically gone out and done the complete opposite of what Neil had told him to do.

***

It was very quiet in the room. Todd and Neil presumably had gone to sleep hours ago, but Charlie was awake, thinking. He would not be able to sleep, even if he tried, but he hadn’t tried all that hard. He was feeling so awful. He had done the worst thing he could possibly have imagined. His thoughts were interrupted by a whisper.

“Charlie? Are you still awake?” asked Neil.

“Yes, I am. I thought I was the only one, to be honest. I thought you and Todd were asleep.”

“No. I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I. My reason is kinda obvious, but why can’t you?”

It was quiet and Charlie thought Neil hadn’t heard him, but then he said,

“I’ve been worrying about Todd.”

“Why?”

“He hasn’t been talking to me as much lately. I know, I know, he’s not a very talkative person, but to me, he is, and then he’s just been super quiet lately.”

“Do you have any idea why?”

“No, no clue.”

“Well, he does seem like he’s been through some shit. You should’ve seen the way he reacted when we told him the police were gonna talk to you about pressing charges against Grant.”

“What did his face look like?”

“Like he had just seen a ghost. He was so pale. He looked, well, he looked terrified.”

“He seemed pretty scared the night of the party too. He said something to me when the two of us were talking about how it was worse seeing Grant hurt other people.”

“Did-do you think Grant hurt him?”

Charlie didn’t get a chance to hear Neil’s response because just then, there was a very quiet sigh.

Charlie wondered just how much Todd had heard them say. He waited for Todd to say something, but a few moments passed and it was still very quiet.

“I hate to be this way, guys, but I am, well, I’m a little disappointed. I just wish you had asked me about my past instead of, instead of talking about me when you think I am asleep. I just need to get out of here for a while. I’ll be at Knox’s.”

And for a second time that night, Charlie felt extremely guilty.


	9. I Can Take Care of Myself Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Todd talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! Sorry, it has been so long. I would like to thank my dear friends @shpevrythng @desertrosetico and special guest beta @wordshakers for looking over this chapter for me! Each of them gave me rewrites and helped fix plot holes and just really helped get this chapter to where I wanted it to be. 
> 
> As usual, you can leave any comments or predictions, etc below and I hope you enjoy!!!

Neil felt extremely bad about what had just happened. He hadn’t meant to upset Todd, he was just concerned for his friend and it was obvious that Todd had been through a lot. Todd was right to chastise both Charlie and himself, though, and he knew it. They should not have been talking about Todd’s past. It was not very respectful of them.

“I wanna go after him to make sure he’s alright, but I can’t because I’m on bedrest,” he said dejectedly. 

“It’s for the best, Neil. Like you told me, we gotta give angry people space. We did something that made Todd mad, and he needs time to cool off. Even if you were able to go after him, it would only make things worse.”

Neil sighed. He did not like the idea of Todd being angry with him, but he knew that anger was justified.

Charlie said,

“Man, it’s really been a day for screw-ups, hasn’t it? I’m thinking I should just shut my mouth from here on out.”

“Charlie, if I believed you would actually do that then I would say good for you, but I know you better than most and I have to say that I find it extremely unlikely that you will keep to that.”

Charlie just flipped him off and laid down, trying to get to sleep. It was a pretty sleepless night for the both of them.

***

The next morning, Todd quickly came in to grab a change of clothes and then headed back out. Neil knew he must still be pretty upset.

Charlie came by again and described a similar scenario that happened with Meeks, the difference being that Charlie came into the bathroom when Meeks happened to be washing his hands and so Meeks quickly shut off the water and stormed out without even using a towel to dry off his hands.

“Well, we sure know how to keep friends,” said Neil.

“I just feel so awful, Neil. I should never have kissed him. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Has anybody else treated you strangely today? Like does Pitts know?”

“I haven’t seen Pitts at all today, but I’m sure Meeks told him, they are roommates. And since he still seemed so visibly angry, it would be kind of hard to hide that something was up. Cameron was still acting like a dick, but honestly, when is he not? I know I’m going to have to go back to my room eventually, but I feel like the more I can avoid my room right now, the better. And I’m sure Todd told Knox since he went to stay in his room last night.”

“I don’t think he would do that, Charlie,”

“Why not? I deserve it.”

“But Todd isn’t like that. Sure, he might be telling Knox about why we both pissed him off yesterday, but I doubt he’s spreading any rumors about what you did. He’s not the type.”

“You are really pining for him.”

“I am not, Charlie! Really, I’m not! He’s just a friend, or at least, I hope he still is! I don’t know why you’re so convinced that I like him. Can’t two roommates just be friends?”

“Well if you’re looking at me and Cameron, no, because we aren’t even that,” replied Charlie and Neil laughed.

Neil and Charlie spent the rest of the afternoon talking, mostly about what had happened with Meeks and Todd and then Charlie said,

“Well, I have to go face Cameron sometime. Now is as good a time as any, I suppose.”

“Good luck,” said Neil.

“Thank you,” Charlie replied. He stepped towards the door and said, “I’ll bring you your assignments tomorrow as usual.”

“Okay, sounds good. Thanks.”

Neil was wondering if Todd would even come back. What if Neil had made him so angry and uncomfortable that he transferred rooms? He would really feel awful if that were the case. He knew he had been invasive and he knew that he shouldn’t have been gossiping, but Todd was still a huge mystery to him. He knew that wasn’t a good excuse though.

He was deep in thought when Todd finally entered the room. As soon as he did, Neil could feel the tension in the air. He was desperate for it to end. He knew he should just take his own advice and not say anything, to let Todd speak first if he wanted, but Neil had to say something.

“Todd, I-”

Neil looked at Todd and the look on Todd’s face was one Neil found hard to look at. He saw disappointment, anger, frustration, and sadness and Neil knew he had had part in causing all of that. He just wanted to make things right. Not thinking Todd would respond, he was surprised when Todd said,

“Neil, don’t talk. Just listen, okay?”

Neil nodded.

“I know that I don’t really talk a lot, even though you’re my roommate, but it’s hard for me to, to talk to people. I mean, I’m just really nervous all the time and it gets worse when I’m around new people; and even though we’re friends, it still takes me a long time to get comfortable enough with someone to share details about my life with them. As you’ve seen with this Grant thing, I’ve been through kind of a lot, and I get it, now, that you’re dying to know everything about me, but I am nowhere near ready to have that conversation. And the fact that you and Charlie didn’t just ask me instead of gossiping about me when I was right there hurts. Would I have told you if you asked right away? No, probably not. But it’s my life and my past and I have the right to tell or not tell anyone I want, alright?”

Neil nodded. “I’m really sorry, Todd. I had no idea.”

“It’s okay, you literally couldn’t have known until now.”

“Are we okay?”

Todd smiled slightly and said,

“Yeah, we’re okay. Besides, not being around my annoying roommate today has been pretty weird. I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“Well, you’re in luck because I’m stuck here and can’t go anywhere!”

Todd giggled.

The two boys spent the rest of their Sunday night talking. Todd had a couple of questions about some of the homework and Neil was more than happy to help him, mostly just feeling relieved that everything was okay between them.

***

Monday morning, Neil woke up and had a weird feeling in his gut. He couldn’t quite place this feeling or what it represented, but somehow, some way, he was convinced something bad would happen.

His day passed agonizingly slowly, making this one of the worst days he had spent on bedrest. Sure, all of them were typically boring, but today he felt helpless. He wanted desperately to just be in class with his peers so he could talk to someone about his weird feeling, but, of course, everyone was in class and he was in his room, by himself.

When the end of the school day came, Neil felt relieved that soon he would see his friends. The feeling had subsided a bit, but he still felt off.

His fear for the worst only made its return when he saw an angry Charlie helping a very pale Todd into the room. He took one look at Todd’s face and knew something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	10. Don't Think That I Don't Know This "Assignment" Scares the Hell Out of You, You Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh I am both nervous and excited to share this chapter with all of you. Something happens in this chapter that I have had planned since I first decided to write a fake relationship au and now I get to share it finally!!!
> 
> Thanks so much to @shpevrythng, @desertrosetico, and @wordshakers for looking over this chapter for me! They are always so helpful and encouraging with this fic and I really appreciate that! 
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank everyone who has read this fic, given kudos, or commented. I appreciate every single one of you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Todd was really relieved that everything was okay between Neil and himself. It was really hard for him to open up and make friends and he had been so nervous he would lose Neil as a friend when he told him how he felt about Charlie and him gossiping, but he went through with it and everything worked out. It was a good feeling to get something like that off his chest. 

He often wondered if Neil was interested in Charlie romantically though. The two seemed close, really close, and sometimes the way Neil looked at Charlie, he had to wonder. The way they spoke the other night and confided in each other, well- oh what did it matter? Todd knew he shouldn’t be thinking about these things. It didn’t matter if Neil was interested in other boys, it’s not like he would be interested in him. Wait, woah, why was he thinking about Neil being interested in him? He didn’t think about Neil in that way, did he? No, definitely not. Neil was his first friend from Welton and it had to stay that way. He remembered what had happened the last time he developed feelings for a friend and-,

Todd shuddered. He was away from him now and away from that environment. Welton was a chance for him to start over. A chance for him to escape his past and his old life. Why drag up old issues? It would only serve to make him upset and he wanted peace and happiness out of his experience at Welton. 

He was thinking so much that he forgot to look where he was going and he ended up stumbling into something, or rather, someone. 

“Oh my, my god, I’m so, so sorry,” he said, looking up at the person he had run into. As soon as he saw the person, his stomach dropped and he froze. 

“It’s no problem, darling,” said the last person whose face he had ever wanted to see at Welton.

“Don’t, don’t call me that, Grant,” said Todd.

“I’ll call you whatever I like, darling. This isn’t over. I want you back and I always get what I want.”

Todd hadn’t even noticed that Grant had walked away. All he could do was stand there, frozen. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even think he could get back to his room that he shared with Neil. He was so out of it that he screamed when someone else touched him.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry, Todd,” said Charlie.

Todd relaxed a little when he saw that it was Charlie who was next to him, but not much.

“I just came to see if you were okay? You’ve been standing in this hallway staring at the wall for a few minutes now.”

“I, uh, well, no, I’m not, not really okay.”

“Is there something I can help with?”

Todd didn’t hear what Charlie had just said to him because he suddenly felt the rather violent urge to throw up. He ran to the nearest bathroom and immediately emptied the contents of his stomach into the nearest toilet. 

“Todd, you’re sick. Let me take you to the nurse!”

“No! Don’t touch me!”

“Okay, what can I do to help you?”

“Walk with me to my room, please.”

Todd’s head was void of thoughts and full of worry. Panic filled his entire body. He could barely move, but he knew he had to get to his room before his panic attack really started. When he felt his body grow heavier, he fell to the ground.

“Todd? Todd what do you need me to do?” asked Charlie.

“Take me to my room, please.”

“Are you sure it’s okay that I touch you?”

“Yes, I-I can’t do this here.”

Todd felt nothing but the panic that was slowly consuming him. Time was simultaneously at a standstill and passing very quickly. The next thing he knew, Charlie was putting him down in his room. 

“Do you need anything from me?” Charlie asked.

Todd shook his head. 

Charlie and Neil were talking in the background, but all Todd heard were muffled words until he heard Charlie say,

“Todd? I’m not going to touch you, but I need you to do something for me, alright? I’m going to ask you to think about things you can see, touch, hear, smell, and taste, okay?”

As he went through the various things he noticed with each of his senses, he found himself breathing easier and more at ease. He just sat in silence for a while until Charlie said,

“Hey, Todd. Neil and I both want you to know that we are here for you whenever you want to talk, okay?”

Todd just nodded and started to try to gather his thoughts. He knew they both must be full of questions, but he needed to compose himself before he could even begin to tell them what had happened. Not having known them long, but still knowing them enough to most likely know how they would react, he wasn’t sure how he should go about telling them that Grant was here. Grant was here. In his new school. In his new safe space. What was he going to do?

“What did you say?” asked Neil.

“I’m sorry, what? I said something?”

“You were muttering to yourself, but you said something like he’s here. Who’s here, Todd?”

“Grant. Grant’s here.”

“What do you mean Grant’s here?”

“I saw him in the hallway. He, he was wearing, I mean, it looked like he was wearing the uniform.”

“That asshole is going to Welton?” asked Neil who looked like he was about to get up.

“Easy now, Neil. Don’t make your injuries worse,” said Charlie. 

“Charlie, aren’t you pissed about this?”

“Yes I am, but we don’t need you getting more hurt than you already are!”

“Well, what are we going to do about this?”

“Do?”

“Well he deliberately came here to torment Todd, we have to do something!”

“What exactly do you suggest?”

“Well, we should go to the assistant principal and tell him what this guy has done! That’s he’s stalked Todd and enrolled in this school just to torment him.”

Charlie and Neil kept talking back and forth and it was becoming too much for Todd. He was feeling very overwhelmed and he was still in shock and he felt like he was starting to panic again. As much as he didn’t want Grant there, he also didn’t want them to do anything to make Grant angry. That would only make matters worse. Todd noticed it was getting extremely hot in the room and he was having a hard time breathing. He didn’t have time to say anything before the world became black around him and he lost consciousness.


	11. The Powerful Play Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys develop a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a long time! Sorry about that! Life has been crazy for me! But I have not given up this story, don't worry about that! 
> 
> Thanks as always to the lovely @shpevrythng and @wordshakers on tumblr for helping me out with this chapter!

Charlie and Neil both stopped talking as soon as they heard a thud. Charlie looked at the area from which the sound came. Todd had passed out. Charlie didn’t even hesitate for a second before he ran to Todd’s side. He put one hand on Todd’s back and the other hand below his knees and lifted him to his bed. He ran to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth in the hopes that the cold water would help Todd wake up. He ran back into Neil and Todd’s room and knelt beside Todd’s bed. He placed the cloth on Todd’s head and started gently murmuring to him. 

“Todd? Todd, can you wake up for me?”

It took a few minutes, but finally, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Todd’s eyes open. 

To Charlie, Todd looked really confused upon waking. Charlie wanted to do everything possible to keep Todd calm, knowing that all the stress from his and Neil’s earlier argument must have been what caused Todd to pass out in the first place. 

“Charlie? What happened? How long have I been out?”

“You haven’t been out very long, don’t worry. I think you just passed out, but that makes sense. You’ve had a long day. Do you need anything? Food? A glass of water?”

Todd just shook his head.

Charlie was about to head back to his own room across the hall when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” said Neil.

Charlie’s stomach dropped when he saw it was Meeks at the door. So many thoughts came to his mind. Was Meeks here to speak to him? Was he still angry with him? Charlie shook off these thoughts and tuned in to hear Meeks say,

“I, uh, don’t know if you guys had heard, but Grant Booth is Knox’s roommate.”

Charlie noticed that Meeks directed everything he was saying at Neil. This had to mean he was still angry with him if he wouldn’t even look in his direction. Charlie missed Meeks so much. He had to find a way to make things right between the two of them. But he knew now was not the time. Now, he had a plan. 

“Grant being Knox’s roommate could actually be used to our advantage.”

“What do you mean?” asked Neil, looking confused.

“If Knox is Grant’s roommate, he can be like our man on the inside. He could try to ‘befriend’ Grant and spy on him for us. He wasn’t there when the whole confrontation went down between Neil and himself. He has no clue Knox is a friend of ours, most especially Todd’s.”

While Charlie was saying this, he noticed that Todd looked upset and like he wanted to say something.

“Todd? What’s wrong?”

“You, you guys don’t, I mean that’s a good thing, but you don’t know Grant like I do. He’s a, well he gets into your head, and I just, well, I just don’t want Knox getting hurt.”

“Knox can handle himself, Todd. I have a feeling he would want to help out in this way,” Charlie said.

Meeks scoffed at this statement. “Yeah, you’re really good at assuming you know what a person wants, Charlie. Why don’t I get Knox over here and he can decide for himself what he wants to do?”

Charlie didn’t even really have time to take in Meeks’ snide remark before Neil was saying,

“No, Meeks! Don’t invite him here! Grant probably doesn’t know where Todd lives yet and we don’t want him finding out. Besides, if he sees Knox come in here and then finds out who lives here, he’ll figure out that we are friends with him and then the whole plan won’t even work anyway.” 

“Yeah, plus we don’t want him to hurt Neil any further than he already has! Good point, Neil!” Charlie chimed in. 

“Fine,” said Meeks. “I’ll text him the plan.”

Meeks didn’t stick around long after he said this and soon it was just Neil, Todd, and himself in the room again. 

Charlie noticed that Todd still looked unsure of the whole situation and he said,

“Todd, I know you’re worried, but everything is going to be okay. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure nothing bad happens.”

Todd didn’t look happy about it and it took some more convincing, but eventually, he agreed to the plan if and only if Knox was completely and totally okay with it. 

After they had finished discussing the plan and Neil had gotten a confirmation text from Knox that he was on board, the three boys all decided they had had enough excitement for one day and headed to bed.


	12. To the Mighty Mutt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knox begins his investigative work undercover as Grant's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I have returned! I know it has been months since I updated and I'm very sorry about that. It was never my intention to let everyone hang like that. So here's chapter 12 finally. Hopefully, you all like it! I'll try to be back sooner than 5 months next time haha.

Knox’s POV

As soon as he had received the text from Meeks about trying to befriend Grant so as to spy on him for Todd, Knox had been anxious. Not fully nervous-anxious, but more like excited mixed with nervous-anxious. The thought of acting as a spy thrilled him a little, but there was always that lingering fear of what Grant would do to him if he found out what he was really doing. After all, Neil had been on bedrest for three weeks and the doctor said as long as he continued making the progress he had made, he would only have to remain that way for a week longer. 

Knox valued his life and his body being intact and very much not broken. But he knew that if he played his cards right, this plan could go off without a hitch. 

He had heard about Grant, of course. Who in Welton hadn’t? Grant had a reputation and while he couldn’t say with 100% certainty that all the rumors were true, he had seen Todd that night that Grant attacked Neil and that look of pure, unadulterated fear on Todd’s face at the mention of Grant was proof enough for Knox that Grant was not a good guy. 

Knox couldn’t help but think back to last night when Knox had first encountered Grant one-on-one. 

***

Knox, having a room to himself, was accustomed to doing things a certain way. He got up at a certain time, left for breakfast at a certain time, and went to bed at a certain time. He was set in his ways, used to the schedule he had made for himself. He was about to head to bed for the night when there was a knock on his door. Thinking it was Charlie coming to vent about his failed attempts at obtaining Meeks’ forgiveness, Knox didn’t answer it right away. Charlie had already kept him up later than he liked twice this week and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

It was only when the knocking got louder and a deep voice said,

“Mr. Overstreet, are you in there?”, that Knox went to open the door. 

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry it took me so long. Lost in thought, I guess,” he chuckled.

The man at the door, the assistant principal, simply nodded and then said,

“Mr. Overstreet, I understand that you are living here in this dorm alone.”

“Yes, sir, that is correct. My old roommate transferred and so I’ve been alone since.”

“Well, we’ve had a new student join us and he needs a place to stay so I’m going to be placing him with you. He’s a fine young man, very charming, and I’m sure you two will get along great.”

Knox was not thrilled at hearing this news, but he knew he had no other choice except to act graciously about it. 

“When is he arriving?”

“He actually just got in tonight. He traveled a bit from Balincrest. A fine school, but not as fine as Welton, of course.”

Knox chuckled and he continued,

“I was hoping you could help him settle in.”

“Absolutely, sir.”

“Wonderful. Let me get him.”

Knox got out his phone and texted Meeks.

‘Did you know anything about a new guy?’

“Knox...Todd has been here for weeks now…”

‘No, not Todd. Someone else from Balincrest. Mr. Pushover just came in and told me I have a roommate.’

“No, I hadn’t heard.”

‘Welp, they’re back. Gtg.’

“Keep me posted.”

Knox looked up, just as the assistant principal came through the door.

“Mr. Booth, follow me. This is where you’ll be staying and this is your roommate. Mr. Overstreet, I would like you to meet Grant Booth.”

It was a little hard for Knox to not show how much he was freaking out on his face. He put on a fake smile, shook Grant’s hand, and said,

“Hello. I’m Knox. Knox Overstreet.”

Then while the assistant principal was talking to Grant, Knox sent a quick text to Meeks.

‘SOS. New roommate is Grant Booth!!!’

“WHAT?! No way!”

‘Yes way. I need you to warn the others.’

***

Knox and Grant didn’t end up speaking much after that. They both went to sleep or at least, Knox tried to go to sleep but didn’t have much luck. And that’s where he found himself now, lost in contemplative thought when Grant came into the room. 

The sound of the door having brought Knox back to reality, Knox nodded at Grant in greeting, waiting for Grant to say something first before speaking to him. He needed to be on his good side and so he didn’t want to initiate conversation if that was not what Grant wanted. 

“God this is a dreary place, isn’t it?” asked Grant, flopping onto his bed. 

“Not a good first impression, huh?”

“Eh. It’s no worse than any other school would be, I suppose. I only transferred here for one reason anyway.”

“Oh?” asked Knox, trying to appear disinterested and nonchalant. This was the opening he had been looking for. Maybe Grant would give some hint as to what his plans were regarding Todd. 

“My ex goes here and well, this is really embarrassing, but I just miss him so much.”

Knox wanted to roll his eyes, but he had to refrain from doing that as that would defeat the purpose of his mission. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t think that’s embarrassing.”

“You’re a good person, Overstreet. We’re gonna have some good times, you and I.”

“Awesome! I look forward to it!”

“What are your plans for tonight?”

“I don’t have any, why?”

“I was wanting to get wasted and was hoping you’d tag along!”

“Sure! Sounds great!”

There was no way in hell that he was getting wasted. He needed to be sober, but the fact that Grant wanted to get wasted could be used to Knox’s advantage. If he kept up with him by taking shots of water that he pretended were vodka, he might be able to get some information out of him. He quickly texted Charlie where he would be just in case something were to go awry and then they headed out. 

***

Hours had passed and Knox was exhausted. Just how much could Grant drink? If he didn’t hate the asshole, he would worry for his liver. And it wasn’t like he had learned anything interesting either. Grant just kept going on and on about football. 

Knox, desperate to change the subject, decided to try to steer the conversation towards Todd and said, with an exaggerated slur,

“I once beat up a guy for trying to steal my girl at a football game.”

“I once beat up a guy at a party because he was trying to steal Todd away from me!”

Knox got excited. Finally, after hours of nothing, things were starting to get interesting.

“How could he go and get another boyfriend? I just don’t understand it. We are meant to be together. I, I love him,” sobbed Grant.

Knox did not expect this reaction from Grant. He seemed like such a tough guy.

“Well, hey, I’m sure Todd, was it, will come to his senses.”

Not.

“Do you know him?”

“Uh, not really. I’ve seen him around.”

Grant grabbed his hand and said,

“Ya gotta help me, Overstreet. Ya gotta help me win him back.”

“I’ll help ya, man. But for now, let’s get home. Tomorrow’s gonna be miserable.”

For you, thought Knox.

“Yeah, you’re right, Overstreet. You’re one of the good ones.”

Knox helped a stumbling Grant back to their dorm and once he was snoring, he texted Charlie.

‘You up?’

“I am now, you asshole. This had better be good, Knoxious.”

‘I’m in with Grant.’

“That quickly? I didn’t know you had it in you!”

‘Hey, rude! Do you want an update or not?’

“I’m sorry, whaddya got?”

‘Not much, but he wants my help to win Todd back.’

“Yikes. What are you gonna do?”

‘Pretend to help him and secretly throw a hammer in his plans, of course.’

“Good man!”

‘Just promise me that you will never let Todd be alone. Somebody’s always gotta be with him from now on. If we let something happen to him…’

“Nothing will happen to him, Knox. You worry too much. You got this! Good night and keep me posted!”

‘Will do!’

Morning came and Grant was moaning and groaning. Knox handed him two aspirin and some water and said,

“Here, take these. They’ll help with the pain.”

“Man, Overstreet, how are you not affected at all?”

“I have a super high tolerance!”

“Respect!” said Grant, as he took the aspirin. 

“Come on, we’d better get to class.”

“Ughhhhhh”

Knox and Grant headed to class. Once inside the classroom, Grant practically growled. Knox, wondering what had Grant all upset, turned to look where Grant was looking and saw none other than Neil Perry.


	13. To Indeed Be a God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil gets some exciting news and there's a cute Neil/Todd moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all like this chapter! HIt me up on @makeyourlivesextraordinary if you want! Thanks to @wlwshehulk on tumblr for helping me with this chapter! She's the best!

Neil’s POV

Neil had gotten really tired of just lying in bed all day. There had been many instances where he had tried to cheat and stand up, but having Todd as a roommate was a curse as well as a blessing sometimes. He knew Todd only cared about him by telling him to lay back down and not try to get up again, but there were days he really wished Todd would go do his homework in the library or something so he could get up for a while. He suspected Todd knew that’s what was wanted from him and so that was precisely why he never did it. 

The doctor had given him one more week on bedrest, but Neil wasn’t sure he could do one more week. He felt he was going a little stir crazy. While everyone was still at school, he decided to call the doctor and beg her to be taken off early. It probably wouldn’t work, but what could he lose by asking? Oh yeah, just one more week of his life. 

After being on hold for about five minutes, Neil finally got through to someone at the doctor’s office. He stated his request and the nurse said she would get back to him. Neil hung up the phone contented. Even if the answer was no, at least he had tried. 

Neil had dozed off when he heard a knock on the door. Looking at the clock and seeing it was only a little after one, he had no idea who could be at the door. 

“It’s open,” he said.

When the door opened, Neil saw it was Dr. Sherbert. 

“Oh, hello, Dr. I had no idea you were coming by today!”

“Well, I had some time so I thought I’d drop by. How’s everything going? The nurse mentioned you called and wanted to see if you could be cleared for school early? Tired of bedrest, huh?”

“Yes! I’m so tired of it! When I have homework to do it’s not so bad, but I’m caught up at the moment and when everyone’s at school, I just get so bored. Plus, I miss being able to be there with all of my friends.”

“Well, let me take a look at you and we’ll see what I can do. Are you still having trouble breathing?”

“A little, but it’s not nearly as bad as it was and I’m not just saying that so that you’ll consider releasing me from bedrest. I understand the severity of lying, trust me, and I can assure you I am not lying.” 

Dr. Sherbert laughed and said, 

“Well, Neil, to be frank, you look great. Your injuries seem to have healed pretty well. I don’t see anything wrong with you going back to school early, however, I am going to have to insist on you using a cane for this week because it’s been a while since you’ve been consistently up and around. Also, I think you should have someone walk around with you just until you feel steady by yourself. You have a roommate, correct?”

“Yeah, Todd. I’m sure he’d love to take on that task. He’s been at my side the whole time making sure I’m okay.”

Dr. Sherbert laughed and said,

“Then I guess it’s safe to assume he really cares for your well-being.”

Neil smiled and responded,

“Yeah, I think that’s a safe assumption.”

“Well, Neil, I’m gonna head home, but starting tomorrow, you can go back to school.”

“Thank you so much! You have no idea how much you are saving me!”

“Just stay out of trouble, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

“I hope I don’t see you again anytime soon, no offense.”

“None taken. I hope the same.”

“Have a good day, Neil. Good luck with school.”

“Thank you, Dr. Sherbert. For everything.”

***

Neil woke up the next morning, eager to start the day. Since he wanted it to be a surprise, he hadn’t told Todd about what Dr. Sherbert had said. Instead, he waited until Todd headed off to class the next morning before getting out of bed and ready.

It took him a bit longer than usual, and he knew that Dr. Sherbert would be annoyed that he didn’t have anyone to help him, but he reasoned it was only one morning.  
He grabbed the cane Dr. Sherbert had brought and the rest of the stuff he needed and headed off to class. 

He was so happy to be getting back into the routine of things. In his first class, he sat down next to Todd, his usual seat, and Todd looked up and gasped.

“Just what do you think you’re doing out of bed?!” he whispered furiously. 

“Todd, it’s okay. Dr. Sherbert cleared me early. I have to use this cane all week and I’ll need your help to get around, but I’m allowed to be here.”

“Of course I’ll help you. Why didn’t you tell me this morning? I could’ve helped you get here.” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Neil looked around, taking in the scenery of his classroom. Never did he think he would be so excited to be back. As he was about to turn back to Todd and say something, he noticed just who was walking in the door.

_Speaking of surprises_ , Neil thought, _Grant is in this class with us._

Neil took Todd’s hand in his and he gestured for Todd to move in closer to him. He would’ve leaned in himself, but he figured that was exactly the type of thing he shouldn’t be doing in his current state. 

“What is it, Neil?” asked Todd, looking confused. 

“Grant is in this class. Don’t freak out, he wouldn’t dare do anything in class. He wouldn’t want to get kicked out his first official day at Welton.”

Neil watched as Todd turned to look at Grant. His previously straight posture shifted into more of a slouch and he shuddered. Neil was outraged that Grant was allowed to follow Todd to a different school after all that he had put him through. Even if Neil didn’t know exactly what he went through, he knew it had to have been bad for Todd to react to him the way he did. 

“N-Neil, I-,” Todd started.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here. And I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Todd nodded and held onto his hand right up until the bell rang and the teacher started class. 

Neil kept sending reassuring glances to Todd all throughout class while also trying to hear what Grant was saying to Knox. He couldn’t hear much, but most of it was insults about him. Grant probably knew that Neil could hear a bit of he was saying, but that was okay. Grant could say anything he wanted about him, just as long as Neil was able to keep Grant away from Todd. 

Class ended and Neil watched as Grant approached Todd with Knox trailing behind him. Neil stood up, shakily, and blocked his way to Todd. 

“Oh, you again? Ready for round two? I see you’re still recovering from the first time.”

“You can hurt me as many times as you want, but you will never touch Todd again, you hear me?” Neil snarled. 

“That’s cute, but not very threatening, I’m afraid. You might want to work on that. Bye, Todd,” said Grant as he blew him a kiss and walked away. 

Todd was visibly shaking and Neil was about to say something when their teacher said,

“Perry, Anderson, you need to get a move on if you don’t want to be late to your next class. Oh and welcome back, Perry. It’s good to see you in class again.”

“I’m sorry, Neil, I shouldn’t have, I mean he just-,”

“You’re safe with me. Are you alright to go to class?”

“Yes, oh my goodness, I’m supposed to be helping you!”

Neil smiled as Todd extended his arm for Neil to hold onto. 

The rest of the day passed without any incidents-Grant,or otherwise. Charlie had been really excited to see Neil back on his feet. The three of them headed into the library to do their homework because Neil had insisted on doing homework “anywhere but that damned room I’ve been stuck in forever.”

There was hardly anyone in there which meant the boys could claim the best couch as their own. They settled into their work but quickly became distracted with whatever came into their minds. Neil had missed this-hanging out with his friends, laughing, and having a good time. Of course, his friends had come to visit him when he was on bedrest, but it just hadn’t been the same. 

They had been there about an hour, when the door opened. Neil knew exactly who it was from the way Todd gripped onto him. Why did Grant have to show up everywhere? Poor Todd could never feel safe. 

Neil and Todd were already sitting pretty close on the couch, but as soon as Todd had seen Grant, he had cuddled up even closer to Neil and buried his face in his shoulder. Neil wrapped his arm around Todd and the two of them sat like that with Charlie cooing at them until Grant stormed off, huffing in protest. 

“I guess he didn’t want to start something in the library,” said Charlie. “Mr. Fester would’ve had his head.”

Neil giggled and Todd sat up, as if remembering he didn’t have to pretend to be Neil’s boyfriend anymore. Neil sighed. He had been hoping Todd would stay like that forever.


	14. Show Me the Heart Unfettered by Foolish Dreams...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to make things right with Meeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! I'm excited to see reactions to this chapter! Thanks to @wlwshehulk on tumblr for once again helping me out with this chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy!

Charlie’s POV

Charlie Dalton was not one to have many regrets. Usually, he made a decision and good or bad outcome, he was okay with it. But lately, Charlie found himself missing Meeks and regretting kissing him, if only because now they weren’t speaking.

He knew he had to make things right and he knew there was only one way he could do that, as painful as it would be for him. He needed to locate Brandon on Facebook and explain to him what had happened and that Meeks had no part in the kiss. 

It didn’t take very long to locate his Facebook page. It’s not like Charlie could forget the face of the boy who had stolen Meeks’ heart. Quickly, before he could talk himself out of it, he sent a message to Brandon saying he was very sorry for kissing Meeks and that he knew Meeks really liked him and he asked him to please not be angry with Meeks as he was just as shocked and outraged at Charlie’s kiss as he was sure Brandon was. 

Having said everything he needed to say, he hit send and slammed his laptop shut. It was out of his hands now, he just hoped all hope wasn’t lost. 

***

The sound of his phone going off woke him. It had been hours since he had messaged Brandon and he had fallen asleep. Eager to see if that was indeed Brandon replying to him, Charlie grabbed his phone and checked it. There was a message from Brandon and it said,

“Hey, thank you for this message and for apologizing. I have regretted breaking up with Steven ever since I did it because I think I acted hastily. I was just so angry at the idea of him kissing you, but since you’ve informed me he did not, that makes me feel a bit better about things. Do you think he would answer the phone if I tried to call him?”

Charlie took a deep breath and then responded,

“Yes, I think you should definitely call him. It’s not too late if you want to do it now? And I promise I’ll stay away from your man.”

Brandon replied, “Haha I appreciate that.”

Charlie hoped everything worked out for Meeks. He was okay with being miserable as long as he knew he had done everything in his power to make things okay again. 

Charlie had almost drifted off to sleep again when there was a knock on his door. Cursing internally at whomever it was, he begrudgingly got up to answer it. As soon as he did, he perked right up and nervously said,

“Meeks? What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?”

Charlie wasn’t quite convinced that he hadn’t fallen asleep and that this wasn’t a dream, but after pinching himself and witnessing the confused look on Meeks’ face, he nodded and moved aside to give Meeks room to come in. 

“I just got an interesting phone call,” Meeks started.

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, Brandon called me and told me about your conversation.” 

“Well, I meant what I said. I’ll stay away if that’s what you two would prefer. I know I ruined things before, but I was selfish. You deserve happiness Meeks and I shouldn’t stand in between that.”

“Charlie,” said Meeks, his voice soft, his eyes brimming over with tears. “That’s not what I want at all. You’re my best friend and I want you in my life. If Brandon can’t stand that you’re in my life, he’s not the guy for me, but I explained how important you are to me and he said he’s cool with us being friends still.”

“Oh? Is it? Is it cool with him? Well, gee golly I feel better about it now. I’m glad I have permission from some guy you’ve known for a month to continue being your best friend still.”

“What is up with you, Charlie? I don’t understand you lately. First, you, you kiss me and then you do something so incredibly sweet, and now you’re back to being cold. I can’t deal with not knowing where I stand with you.”

“I love you, Meeks. I can’t help it, but I do. I know that changes things. I know things will probably be irrevocably different between us, but that’s how I feel. So be with Brandon, don’t be with Brandon, I don’t care, but I can’t sit here and pretend that I can just revert back to the way things were. I just need you to know that I’m sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have kissed you when I knew you were seeing someone and were happy. It was incredibly wrong of me to do such a thing and I really regret doing it. I know I ruined everything and so it would really be easier if we just weren’t friends anymore.”

“NO! No! You don’t get to just decide something like that! You don’t get to just throw me aside as if our friendship means nothing.”

“Good night, Meeks.”

The last thing Charlie saw before closing the door was the devastated look on Meeks’ face. 

Charlie felt numb. He was sure there would be a time in the near future when the severity of what he had done would hit him and he would cry and cry until the tears just wouldn’t pour out anymore, but for now, all he could do was stare off into space. 

***

The following morning, he was awoken by a very concerned-looking Neil and closely behind him was Todd. 

“Charlie? Are you okay?”

“Go away, Neil.”

“Charlie, it’s time for class.”

“Screw class. I’m not going.”

“But, Charlie-,”

“Neil, I just can’t, okay?”

Charlie didn’t miss the look of surprise that flashed on Neil’s face before Todd led him out of the room. He didn’t feel like talking about it, but he certainly couldn’t deal with school right now.

Charlie sat in silence, staring at the wall until suddenly, he was sobbing uncontrollably. What had he done? Why was he like this? Why couldn’t he just be okay with being friends with Meeks despite his feelings for him? Or better yet, why couldn’t he just get over Meeks? Then there would be no problems and they could just be best friends and none of this ever would be a problem. And he could’ve been spared from the immense amount of pain he was currently feeling. 

Charlie cried and cried until he was too tired to cry anymore. His phone started ringing and he saw it was Meeks. Why was Meeks even trying to call him? If he was Meeks, he would’ve been pissed at the way he had treated him. 

Not ready to talk to Meeks, he hit ignore. He thought Meeks would give up, but the phone just kept ringing and ringing. Finally, the ringing stopped and his phone showed he had a voicemail. Curious, but nervous as to what Meeks would say in that voicemail, Charlie clicked play. 

“Charlie, I know you don’t want to talk to me and I get that, but I didn’t know who else to call. There’s been an incident and Todd’s a wreck. Just thought you’d want to know. Please call me back.”


	15. Go Teach Thyself More Wit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a heart-to-heart with Neil and deals with a confrontation from Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really proud of this chapter and I hope everyone likes it! Huge thank you to @wlwshehulk on tumblr for always being such a great beta and helping me really bring this story together! It wouldn't be what it is without her and I appreciate her greatly!

Charlie's POV  
Fight with Meeks be damned, Charlie knew he had to go see what the hell had just happened. Meeks had sounded really freaked out and he said that Todd was a wreck. 

_Did Grant do something to Todd? If that asshole even touched a hair on Todd’s head, he’d_...well, he wasn’t quite sure how to finish that thought. He should have been there. He shouldn’t have been so selfish skipping school when he knew Neil was still weak and not strong enough to fend off Grant.

He realized, as he was walking out the door, that he had no idea where they were. Meeks had said to call, so whipping out his phone, he quickly hit the speed dial for Meeks and waited. It barely started ringing when Meeks picked up. 

“Charlie, thank you so much for getting back to me so quickly. I’m with Todd in the hallway. Neil and Grant have been called into Gordon’s office and he’ll probably want to speak with us next.”

“Gordon is involved? What happened, Meeks?” Charlie asked, frantically trying to piece together in his mind what could have possibly happened from what little information he was given. 

“Just get here. I’ll explain everything then,” said Meeks and before Charlie could say anything else, he hung up. 

Charlie walked as fast as he possibly could and soon, he was standing next to Meeks and Todd, who were sitting on a bench in the main hallway of the school. While catching his breath, he noticed Meeks comforting a nearly hysterical Todd. When he was finally able to speak, he asked,

“What happened?”

“It was awful, Charlie. One minute, Grant had his arm on Todd and the next minute, Knox had stepped in front of Grant before Neil could hit him with his cane. Instead, the cane hit Knox and he was bleeding pretty badly. 

“Knox defending Grant? Why would he do such a thing?”

“Charlie,” said Meeks, looking at him exasperatedly. “It was actually really smart of Knox to do that. The more Grant trusts him, the more your little plan will work or had you forgotten all about that?” 

The last sentence was aimed at him with disdain and Charlie figured he deserved that. The fact that Knox was hurt was all his fault and this fact was just occurring to him. He had to sit down. 

“I-I knew this w-would happen,” said Todd between sobs. “I w-warned you all. And n-now Knox is hurt because of me.”

“No, Todd. This is not your fault. The rest of us are responsible for Knox getting hurt, but not you.”

“I’m the dummy who dated Grant in the first place and now people are getting hurt because he will stop at nothing to get me back.”

“Todd-,” Charlie started.

“No, I don’t want to talk anymore. I just want to see if we can visit Knox yet.”

“Okay, Todd, I’ll take you,” said Meeks. 

“But what about Gordon? I thought he wanted to talk to you two.”

“We won’t be very long,” said Meeks. Under his breath, he murmured, “Handle this,” to Charlie before the two of them walked towards the nurse’s office. 

***

Charlie remained sitting on the bench, wondering when Neil and Grant would emerge. He knew Neil was trying to protect Todd, but was he so lovestruck that he had to attack people with his cane?! And Meeks had a point, Knox’s smart-thinking kept his cover intact. This whole thing was just a big mess. If it wasn’t so stressful-meaning if it didn’t involve his friends-this is the kind of drama he would be lapping up. 

Lost in thought, he didn’t immediately notice Neil emerging from the assistant principal’s office. It was only when there was movement right next to him, that he looked up to see Neil sitting beside him. 

Looking around to make sure nobody was nearby and could overhear him, Charlie started in on him.

“What were you thinking, Neil?! I get it, the guy’s an asshole, but-,”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you. You should have been there, Charlie. We all made a pact to protect Todd from him, but where were you, huh?”

“Not everything is about your little boyfriend, okay? I had my own shit going on.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I tried to get you to talk to me about it and you blew me off so…” 

Charlie sighed. He hadn’t meant to get so mad at Neil. He was right. Charlie had agreed to do anything he could to protect Todd and he had bailed on that to throw his own self-pity party. 

“So, exactly how much trouble are you in?”

“Grant wanted Knox to press charges against me, but obviously Knox insisted that wasn’t necessary. I still have detention for two weeks though.”

“And Grant?”

“Not in trouble at all. That asshole knows how to charm his way out of any situation. He claimed that he and Knox were ‘minding their own business’ and I just ‘casually decided to hit Knox with my cane.’” 

“And Gordon bought that?”

“We don’t call him Pushover for no reason.”

“But wait, what about Todd and Meeks? They were both there, they could-,”

“No, Charlie. I told Gordon not to involve them. I said it was my thing. He thinks I’m emotionally unstable.” Neil sighed before continuing, “I also have to see a counselor.”

“What?! But you’re not the unstable one! Booth is!”

“Well, if it keeps what I did from the press and the law, I’ll take it.”

Charlie sighed, taking everything in. He wasn’t sure he should be the bearer of even more bad news, but he figured Neil had a right to know Todd was pissed.

“Have you talked to Todd since? Did he say anything to you after?”

“No, I haven’t talked to him about it. Is he okay?”

Charlie found it hard to look him in the eyes as he said,

“He’s pissed, Neil.”

“Pissed? Why?”

“He said he knew this would happen. He knew Knox would get hurt, but I think he expected Grant would be the one to hurt him, not you.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do, Charlie? Just let Grant put his hands all over Todd when he didn’t want that?”

“You need to stop with the hero complex, Neil. What was Grant going to do to Todd in the middle of the hallway, hmm? You should have just gotten Todd away from him instead of escalating things.”

“You’re defending him?!”

“No, but I think your obsession with having to jump in every time Grant even breathes at Todd is getting dangerous.”

Neil looked like he was going to defend himself, but then he sighed. 

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I’m starting to stoop to his level and I’m not that guy. I don’t want to be that guy. I just hate how Grant is allowed to be here when Todd gets so scared any time he’s around.”

“I know, Neil, and I’m sorry. You were right too. I should have been there. And I will always be there from now on, okay?”

Neil smiled and said,

“Thank you, Charlie” before giving him a hug. 

“Now, take care of yourself. Don’t go getting into any more altercations until you’re completely healed, alright?”

Neil just laughed and said, “I won’t, I promise.”

“I’m going to go see if I can visit Knox.”

“I should do that as well, to properly apologize, but I’ll let you go see him now.”

Charlie waved goodbye and headed towards the nurse’s office. As he got closer, he saw that Grant was in there and so he decided to act like it was always his intention to turn instead of going into the nurse’s office. 

He was about to turn to head back to the dorms when he heard a voice.

“Your boy isn’t very good with aim, is he? If you ask me, he got lucky. If it had been me he had hit, you can bet your ass I would be pressing charges, but my man Knox is a bit of a softie.” Grant scoffed and then continued, “That’s nothing time with me can’t change.”

Grant approached him and, with a smirk on his face, said,

“Perry has a flair for the violent, doesn’t he? That’s twice now he’s tried-and-failed, I might add-to attack me. Todd certainly has a type.”

Charlie, who up until this point, wasn’t going to dignify anything Grant was saying with a response, snarled and said,

“Neil is nothing like you and he never will be. Don’t forget who Todd chose, Booth.”

“We all make poor decisions sometimes and Todd will soon realize the big one he made leaving me. And I’ll be waiting for that moment.”

“He will never go back to what you two had so give up, Booth.”

Grant, who up until this point, had a smug look on his face, dropped it in favor of an eerie grin.

“Don’t pretend you know anything about my relationship with Todd, Dalton.”

“Don’t pretend what you had with Todd was a relationship, Booth.”

At this point, the two of them were in each other’s faces. So close, in fact, an outsider might think they were about to kiss. 

Charlie stood there, staring him down until Knox emerged from the nurse’s office.

“Booth, you done flirting with Dalton there? I’m good to go so let’s head out.” 

Grant gave Charlie one final glare and then joined Knox, heading the opposite way Charlie had been planning to. 

Charlie stood there, about to walk away, when he saw Knox turn and wink at him.

He smiled to himself. Grant Booth was going down.


	16. 'Tis Not Too Late to Seek a Newer World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is angry with Neil, but they work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start to see a little peek of that Anderperry we all so desperately seek. ;) Thanks to @wordshakers for her help on this chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy!

Todd’s POV

Things had gotten messy and Todd did not like that. He hated feeling like he was the cause of now two people’s pain, but he knew it was all his fault. It was him and him alone Grant wanted and it seemed he would stop at nothing to get him back. 

He had warned everyone that Knox spying on Grant for them was a bad idea and now look at what happened. He was also very angry with Neil because yes, Grant had approached them in the middle of the hallway, and yes, he had put his hands on him, but Neil did not have to be so violent with trying to fend Grant off. The result was Knox having gotten hurt and Todd feeling more anxious than ever. 

His visit with Knox had put him at ease a little bit. Knox assured him that he was fine, he had just gotten a bloody nose, but other than that he was okay. He had also told Todd that he was not going to stop spying on Grant. Even when Todd tried to object, Knox told him he felt what Neil did was a good thing and that since he stepped in and took the blow for Grant, that would make Grant trust him more now than ever before. 

Meeks walked him back to his dorm room and told him to call him if he needed anything. He thanked Meeks and then headed inside where he would wait until Neil would return. 

He was getting nervous. He didn’t quite know what to say, how to act, or if he should even say anything at all. Neil had been trying to do a good thing defending him, so maybe he should just let it go; however, it had resulted in one of his friends getting hurt so Todd knew he had to say something. 

He didn’t have to wait too much longer before Neil was entering their room. Neil approached him, slowly, cautiously, and upon looking at his face, Todd found he didn’t recognize the look Neil wore. He looked almost scared to approach Todd, as if Todd would rip his head off if he came any closer. 

Neil took a deep breath, swallowing, as if to begin speaking, when Todd said,

“Don’t say anything, Neil. I’ve been practicing, trying to think of what I should say to you, for a while now and if I don’t get it out I never will, but I need to.”

Neil merely nodded, sitting down on the edge of his bed, looking at Todd.

“Your actions caused Knox to get hurt and that’s why I’m so mad. I know, I mean, I realize that you were looking after me, but I didn’t want Knox to be in danger and I didn’t want people sticking their necks out for me. I, I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you don’t have to resort to violence every time you see Grant. In fact, it would be better for all of us if you didn’t. You don’t want Grant Booth as an enemy, trust me, and the fact that you’re pretending to be my boyfriend is already a strike against you. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

_Especially not you._ Todd was shocked as that thought popped into his head, but he shook the thought away. 

“You’re right, Todd. I’m sorry. I really am. I shouldn’t have done that. I acted rashly. Please forgive me.”

“I do forgive you, Neil, but please just be careful. You’re barely off bedrest and if you ask me, you shouldn’t have been allowed off early.”

Todd, upon seeing the look of hurt that flashed on Neil’s face, quickly said,

“Not because I don’t enjoy having you up and around, I’m just worried about you. I remember what you looked like when Grant first hurt you and I don’t want anything to cause you to be in pain anymore.”

“I promise I’m taking care of myself.”

Todd gave him a look.

“Okay, so I could do better, you caught me.”

“You need to lie down, you only just started to get back to your routine and it’s a lot more movement than I’m sure you’re used to.”

“Todd, I’m the one who should be taking care of you after everything I put you through today.”

While it was true Todd had been angry with Neil, he found it really hard to stay that way. He knew Neil had his best interest at heart and he had Neil’s. Right now, his best interest was to get some rest and he made that very clear when he replied,

“Nonsense, lie down, Perry! I will call Dr. Sherbert if you don’t!”

“Okay, okay, Todd. I’ll lie down, but you have to lie down next to me. We both need the rest and I would feel better having someone with me, you know, in case I fall off the bed or something like that. 

Todd just laughed and said,

“Neil, I’m not lying down next to you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well then you might as well call Dr. Sherbert then because I will not cooperate with you.”

_Why is he insisting on this? Doesn’t he realize how that will look if someone comes in here? Oh, he’s probably trying to sell that we’re actually a couple if someone does come in here. That must be it._

“Fine, I’ll lie down next to you, you big baby.”

“You did not just call me a baby, Anderson!”

“I did because that’s what you’re being,” said Todd in a teasing tone with the biggest smile on his face.

He lied down on Neil’s bed, trying to get as far as he possibly could from Neil, but with it being a twin bed, that was a little difficult. 

“You can get closer, Todd, unless you’re trying to fall off the bed?” 

Todd moved in a bit closer to Neil, but faced out from him. He wasn’t trying to be in Neil’s way. 

Neil gently turned him so that he was facing him. Their faces were so close. If Todd knew this wasn’t all fake, he might think Neil wanted to kiss him. But that was a ridiculous thought. Neil Perry would never feel that way about him, even if he was starting to feel that way about Neil. 

“What has you in such deep contemplation, Todd?” Neil asked softly. 

There was no way Todd could actually tell him what he had been thinking about. He felt how hot his cheeks felt and he just knew he was blushing. Damn his stupid complexion that showed off his embarrassment so easily. 

“Todd? Are you feeling alright? Your face is very red all of a sudden. Maybe I should feel your forehead.”

Neil touched his hand to Todd’s forehead and Todd shivered. 

“Well, you don’t feel warm. Do you feel okay?”

“Yes, I feel fine. I’m not sure what’s up with my face,” Todd lied. 

It was very important to Todd that Neil not find out the real reason his face had turned red. Neil had quickly become such a good friend of his and he couldn’t risk that friendship. Yes, it was true he had developed a bit of a crush on Neil, but he could grin and bear it if he was able to maintain that friendship that had become so important to him. 

“Well, if you’re sure you feel okay-,”

“I’m sure. Promise. That would not be good if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t want to get you sick on top of how injured you are.”

“I’m not that injured anymore, Todd. There’s no need to worry about me.”

“How can I not worry? You tried to defend my honor by fighting and it’s my fault you got hurt at all.”

“Todd,” said Neil, looking him in the eyes. “It is not your fault I got hurt. I was the drunken idiot who decided I could take on all of that and get out completely unscathed.”

“Still. I don’t know if I’ve told you how much it meant to me that you stepped in. I mean, you didn’t even know me and you jumped to my rescue. I mean, maybe it’s selfish of me, but I am glad that night happened. I got to meet you.”

“I’m glad that night happened too, Todd. I wouldn’t have changed any of it. Hell, I’d even relive it if I had to.”

“Well hopefully living through it once was enough,” Todd replied and Neil laughed. 

Todd noticed that Neil kind of winced when he laughed and he also noticed that Neil was trying to play it off as if it didn’t hurt him as much as it so clearly did. 

Todd got up off the bed and Neil protested.

“What are you doing, Todd?”

Todd dug around in his drawers until he found the pain meds the doctor had given him for if Neil looked like he needed them and was being too stubborn to take them. 

“You’re going to take this to help with the pain.”

“What? Todd! I’m fine. I don’t need those!”

“Yes, you do! I saw your face when you laughed just now. You’re not as recuperated as you would like to be and as you let on to everyone else. Well, everyone else may not notice it, but I do and I’m going to have to insist on you taking these.”

Neil groaned and said, “I hate taking those! They make me feel so groggy. It’s awful.”

“Well, you were already going to rest, so perfect timing.”

Neil looked like he was going to argue some more, but then Todd glared at him and he said,

“Fine, I’ll take them. Geez, you can be scary when you want to!”

“I’m sorry, Neil, I’m not trying to be mean, I just worry.”

“I know, Todd, I’m sorry I’m so stubborn.”

Once Neil took the pills, he looked thrilled that Todd laid back down next to him. 

The two kept talking for a little bit before Todd realized Neil’s eyes were starting to droop. Todd tried to sneak off the bed so Neil could sleep, but Neil let out a groan of protest and pulled Todd closer to himself. Todd couldn’t find it in himself to be even a little bit mad about this and pretty soon, the two of them were fast asleep.


End file.
